Jeux Orageux
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Les Mangemort se cachent tous derrière un masque, pour que personne ne les reconnaisse. Rabastan aussi, cela a toujours été une habitude, même si le visage qu'il camoufle semble plus beau que ce fameux masque qu'il porte. Mais quel est le prix à payer pour laisser tomber celui-ci ? Impossible, diront certains, mais c'est sans compter sur une petite Gryffondor qui s'en mêle…
1. Prologue

_Hey ! Bonjour les lecteurs ! _

_._

Bon, oui, encore une nouvelle fiction… Sauf que celle-ci est déjà complètement écrite. Je la poste, seulement après avoir corrigés les chapitres un par un, enfait.

Voici une nouvelle histoire, pas du tout à l'eau de rose, même si la romance prends une grande place, pour l'ensemble. Ca va pas etre de la marmelade, hein, mais je pense que vous l'aviez compris en voyant les deux persos choisis, tout de même. Je joue aussi pas mal sur la psychologie des personnages, mais je ne sais pas si je le fais très bien.. Je ne suis pas en étude de psychologie, et je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ça... Aussi une petite présentation des autres angles que peuvent avoir les Mangemorts. Leur côté humain qui se contredit avec leur côté monstrueux, toussa quoi.

J'ai choisi Rabastan pour plusieurs raison… Déjà, parce que je l'adore, il a le même prénom que mon père, attendez… Mais aussi parce que je voulais un des bourreaux des Londubat. Or, Barty Croupton paraissait jeune, Bellatrix est au pied de Voldemort, Rodolphus paraissait plus blasé et avait l'air de s'ennuyer à son procès, tandis que Rabastan était plus nerveux, moins fortement bâti donc « plus faible » et parcourait la salle des yeux furtivement. De plus, son nom est une étoile qui a aussi comme nom, un dérivé du mot arabe «al-Ras Thu ban » qui signifie « tête du serpent », mais qui est aussi (et surtout) une étoile qui a un deuxième nom : « Celle qui doit être détruite. » Vous comprendrez en lisant… J'espère…

Comment ça, vous vous en foutez, muhuhu !

Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir.

.

**Titre : Jeux orageux.**

**Personnages :** Alice Londubat-Hellington et Rabastan Lestrange (les deux principaux). S'ajoutera ensuite Rodolphus Lestrange, Frank Londubat, Bellatrix Lestrange et Barty Croupton Jr. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

Je décris tous mes personnages, mais si vous voulez avoir une idée claire pour les deux principaux, sachez que je songe à Amanda Seyfried (mais en moins belle) pour Alice, et Jamie Dornan (les photos où il fait jeune, puis plus âgé) pour Rabastan. À peu près.

**Rating :** J'ai hésité à mettre M, puis finalement je laisse T… Il n'y a rien de bien choquant, mais l'ambiance de la fiction peut paraitre assez malsaine et inconfortable. Les personnages y souffrent beaucoup, et il y a quelques tortures, combats, etc… Pas forcément physique.

**Résumé** : Les Mangemorts se cachent tous derrière un masque, pour que personne ne les reconnaisse. Rabastan aussi, cela a toujours été une habitude, même si le visage qu'il cache semble plus beau que le fameux masque qu'il porte. Mais quel est le prix à payer pour laisser tomber celui-ci ? Impossible, diront certains, mais c'est sans compter sur une petite Gryffondor qui s'en mêle…

.

J'espère que ce début vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

.

Note : Spéciale dédicace à Mégane, haha. Je t'aime.

* * *

_._

Prologue

.

.

.

La liberté. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus y goûter. Lui qui était autrefois naturellement si mâte de peau, demeurait maintenant presque aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Le soleil n'avait pas coloré son teint depuis si longtemps. Enfermé à Azkaban, la prison sorcière britannique située en pleine mer du Nord et cernée de Détraqueurs, Rabastan n'avait pas vraiment eu d'occasion pour entretenir sa défunte beauté autrefois flagrante. Ses boucles habituellement châtaines étaient déjà parsemées de cheveux grisonnants, et ses yeux ternes et cernés lui donnaient un air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

Mais depuis son évasion, le Mangemort ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Se rendre à Sainte Mangouste... Ce qu'il accomplit rapidement. Ainsi, sans prendre la peine de changer d'apparence, Rabastan montait les marches de l'hôpital si vite que personne ne fit attention à lui. Il avait rabattu sur sa tête la capuche de sa longue cape bleue nuit, et profitait du calme matinal pour foncer discrètement vers la bonne chambre.

La chambre d'Alice Londubat.

Cette dernière avait vécu ces dernières années dans la même chambre d'hôpital, à fixer le vide inlassablement. Rien ne pouvait la distraire de toutes ses contemplations passives, mis à part les visites de son fils Neville, qu'elle arrivait encore parfois à discerner, lors de rares et brefs retour au monde.

La femme avait bien changé, depuis la dernière fois que Rabastan l'avait vu. Même sa blondeur d'autrefois, si dorée, longue et brillante, ne subsistait plus. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant courts et d'un triste blanc-gris, et son visage rond avait perdu sa gaité habituelle. Il en était de même pour Franck. Le Mangemort ne les reconnut qu'à peine, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle Janus Thickey, où le couple était hospitalisé depuis maintenant presque quinze ans.

Ce dernier ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui, s'avança ensuite vers les deux lits, puis s'assit sur une chaise, près d'une table de nuit pleine de décoration, de fleurs et de sucreries. Celle d'Alice, visiblement. Quelques pièces moldues trainaient sur le bord du lit, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'emballages vides de Ballongommes du Bullard. La voyant assise à l'autre bord du matelas et dos à lui, Rabastan passa doucement sa main dans le dos d'Alice, sans baisser sa capuche.

- Bonjour, Alice, murmura-t-il alors d'une voix neutre.

En sentant un contact, elle se redressa légèrement, puis se tourna avec des gestes lents pour chercher qui venait de la toucher. Certes, son état semblait meilleur que celui de Franck, mais l'ex-Auror ne réagissait pas beaucoup plus que lui. Elle fixa alors la personne à ses côtés sans pour autant la voir. Elle avait les yeux vides, sans aucune lueur.

Vide. Totalement vide de toute expression, de tout sentiment, de toute présence, tel le regard d'un mort. C'était le plus flagrant des faits, à la fois baroque, angoissant, et malsain. Alice semblait véritablement morte à l'intérieur, mais vivante à l'extérieur. Ou l'inverse.

En voyant son aspect fatigué, le Mangemort se dit que jamais personne ne pouvait penser que cette femme était autrefois une joyeuse et assez mignonne Auror, très douée, et ayant défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres par trois fois. Jamais.

Il déglutit, sans bouger, puis se contenta de tendre son bras pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. De l'autre côté, Frank ne semblait même pas cerner la présence de son ancien rival dans la même pièce que lui. Le malade se contentait de fixer le plafond d'un air vide. Sans cligner des yeux. Sans bouger. Sans parler.

.

Après quelques instants, Alice ferma les yeux à son contact, gardant son air imperturbable et tellement désintéressé. Elle leva doucement sa main en rouvrant les yeux pour essayer de toucher son interlocuteur, en vain. Son cerveau ne contrôlait plus ses membres comme elle le faisait auparavant. Mais pour l'aider, Rabastan se leva et s'approcha d'elle, la laissant ainsi poser sa paume sur son épaule. Après s'être assis au bord du lit, il laissa même la femme lui retirer sa capuche, toujours avec difficulté. L'ex-Auror posa par la suite le bout de ses doigts sur son visage même si son esprit ne discernait pas tout. Elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais à qui elle tenait, sans pouvoir se rappeler.

Et ils restèrent ensuite tous deux un long moment comme ça. Rabastan ne surveilla pas l'heure, et la matinée passa rapidement. Toucher son visage, ses cheveux et ses bras suffisait à lui remonter le moral qu'il n'avait pu avoir pendant ces quinze dernières années passées, enfermé dans sa cellule humide, crasseuse et patibulaire. Tout chez la femme lui avait manqué, et même revoir Frank Londubat ne pouvait le perturber. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un fin sourire satisfait éclairait son visage, malgré les larmes non-désirées qui brouillaient sa vue. Le Mangemort se sentait tellement coupable de l'état d'Alice qu'il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière.

Quant à Alice, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus le temps passer, mais au bout d'un moment, elle chercha quelque chose sur son lit, rebaissant ses bras et sa tête pour tenter de se concentrer, dans la mesure du possible. Elle trouva alors une des pièces de monnaie moldue, pencha la tête en fixant cette dernière, puis la mit doucement dans les mains de Rabastan, avec une hésitation certaine. C'était la seule marque d'affection qu'elle pouvait donner à quelqu'un, même à son fils ou ses propres parents.

Le Mangemort la regarda faire, sans intervenir, puis accepta la pièce. Après l'avoir attentivement examinée, il la serra puissamment dans son poing, jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures, avant de la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon avec précaution. Ce petit cadeau était pour lui plus précieux que tout l'or de son compte en banque Gringotts.

- Merci, Alice, chuchota-il alors d'un ton affligé.

La femme se mit alors à observer quelque chose d'inexistant sur ses draps, comme s'il était de nouveau invisible pour elle. Elle semblait si fatiguée alors qu'elle ne faisait rien. Et Rabastan ne la perturba pas, se contentant seulement de passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, et d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête de temps en temps...

Lorsque soudain, des pas se firent de nouveau entendre dans le couloir. Des pas qui se rapprochaient de la chambre où il se trouvait. Par précaution, le Mangemort en cavale lâcha son amie et courut silencieusement se glisser à l'intérieure de l'armoire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait plusieurs fois pris cette peine au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait dans la chambre, et cette fois-ci fut la bonne.

- La précaution ne fut pas de trop, là... pensa-t-il en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les nouveaux arrivants, Rabastan se crispa violement, et tenta de conserver son calme pour ne pas se faire repérer.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà, fait pour le prologue ! Ca vous a plu ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Laissez une review pour me dire quoi, c'est toujours plaisant pour l'auteur .

Bisous, à la prochaine peut être !

Djouh.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonnenuit, vu l'heure, je ne sais pas trop !

Voilà enfin** le premier chapitre**, en attendant que je ne me décide à pondre la suite de "Mission potion". Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à écrire du comique, vu la semaine de partiels qui m'attends :( *court chercher une corde*. Bon, je ferais mieux de faire vite fait ma présentation, et de vous laissez lire.

**Chapitre sans grand rebondissement**, mais qui aide malgré tout, pour comprendre la fic. (Oui, bien sûr Djouh, sinon il ne serait pas là, haha.) Puis c'est le premier, logique.

Avec nos deux petits chéris !

Bonne lecture à vous _(et merci de suivre cette histoire)_.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1

.

.

Assis dans l'herbe et adossé à un arbre, Rabastan regardait devant lui d'un air pensif, ses yeux marron dans le vague. Il restait discrètement à l'ombre des épais feuillages, pour voir sans être vu. La tranquillité, c'est ce qu'il préférait. Mais malgré tout, il guettait quelqu'un dans l'étendue verte et fleurie qu'était le parc en cette fin de mois d'Avril. Une personne en particulier. Une Gryffondor, d'ailleurs, aussi étonnant soit-il.

Et justement, celle-ci avait terminé sa journée de cours et voulait se détendre dans le parc. Elle laissa donc ses amies dans le château et sortit doucement, laissant le vent encore doux lui caresser le visage. Elle s'avança dans le parc, regardant devant elle sans destination précise. Alice voulait juste prendre l'air et se dégourdir les jambes.

Le Serpentard, lui, triturait des brins d'herbe en continuant de fixer devant lui, lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la fameuse personne attendue. Il se leva alors doucement, en espérant qu'elle l'aperçoive, et secoua ses mains pour les libérer de la végétation arrachée.

Regardant au loin, la jeune femme aperçut Rabastan et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour juger le parc. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que cela et elle en fut grandement rassurée. La Gryffondor s'avança alors doucement dans sa direction, tout fermant sa cape et en regardant le sol, son sac à l'épaule. En la voyant faire, Rabastan s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre avec un sourire satisfait et narquois. Il mit alors ses mains dans les poches de sa cape ornée de vert et d'argent, sans quitter du regard la jeune fille qui venait vers lui, assez banale physiquement, petite blonde aux yeux verts, le visage rond, et de légères tâches de rousseurs et quelques boutons sur son teint clair.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le sourire qu'il arborait en la voyant venir vers lui. C'était un sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Il ne le reflétait pas. La Lionne prit place à ses côtés, où on ne pouvait pas trop la voir, ou du moins, ne pas la reconnaitre de loin, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

Rabastan se pencha alors doucement vers elle, et embrassa doucement sa joue en voyant son expression, sans pour autant perdre ce fameux sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hellington ? Tu as encore perdu le mot de passe de ta salle commune ? railla ensuite le Serpentard. Je vais commencer à croire qu'un cerveau te fait défaut, petite Lionne.

Ses yeux fixèrent l'herbe d'un air absent en sentant ses lèvres sur sa joue, et se fermèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait que son sourire ne lui plaisait pas, mais Alice savait qu'il pouvait être plus entêté qu'un centaure. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et croisa les bras, tout en le regardant de nouveau. L'obstination du brun finirait par avoir raison d'elle, mais la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. L'estime qu'elle avait pour lui la poussait à faire de lui une personne meilleure que ce qu'il ne montrait. Rabastan n'était pas de ces Serpentard constamment mauvais, turbulents dans les couloirs, et prétextant la moindre altercation pour lancer des maléfices sur les autres élèves. Bien que le jeune homme demeure espiègle, moqueur et roublard, son sadisme se limitait à rire des exploits de son frère Rodolphus, qu'il soutenait souvent dans les couloirs. Si ses actes pouvaient être qualifiés ainsi, sachant que sa préférence restait d'accrocher des élèves inconscients aux lustres les plus hauts, pour ensuite rajouter ses victimes à son tableau de chasse.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a Lestrange, répliqua-t-elle posément. Et ce que tu dois changer.

Amusé, Rabastan leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un air faussement excédé, puis attrapa une de ses mains pour décroiser ses bras.

-Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire la tête, maugréa-t-il en plissant les yeux. Nous ne sommes que lundi après-midi !

Elle secoua doucement la tête, amusée par son air et se laissa prendre la main.

- C'est sûr que toi, vu comme tu écoutes dans les cours que nous avons, pour toi, le lundi après-midi, c'est encore dimanche.

- Aucun rapport, blondinette.

Il s'assit doucement sur le tapis vert, et l'entraina vers lui par la main en même temps pour qu'elle l'imite.

- En même temps, les cours ne me plaisent pas tous... rajouta-t-il ensuite avec désinvolture, en haussant les épaules. Et ceux qui me plaisent, je sais déjà la plupart des trucs.

Rabastan se passa alors une main dans les cheveux pour en arranger les boucles, tout en la regardant d'un air neutre. Alice s'installa à ses côtés, remettant ses cheveux et ses habits en place une fois assise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il profite de cet instant pour la reluquer, ce qu'il se plaisait souvent à faire, comme avec la plupart des filles. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et poussa un léger soupir. Sa beauté laissait peu de demoiselles indifférentes, même si beaucoup était rebutées par son ignoble caractère. Indomptable. Voilà, ce qu'il était. Et étrangement, c'était ce qui plaisait à la Gryffondor, autant qu'elle détestait. Sans oublier qu'il avait été élevé dans une des familles de Sang-Pur les plus traditionnalistes, et même suspectée par certains de consanguinité parfois plus ou moins lointaine à cause de leur opinion. Ce qui était assez effrayant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas que tu ne dois pas écouter. Tout est bon à apprendre. En plus, n'oublie pas que nous avons les ASPICS à la fin de notre année.

Le Serpentard lui jeta en effet un rapide coup d'œil lorsque la jeune femme s'exécuta, mais s'allongea ensuite rapidement en la voyant faire, bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Il haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif, et plongea son regard d'un bleu métallisé dans celui vert claire de la blonde, comme pour analyser son âme. Elle en frissonna discrètement, mais n'ajouta rien de plus pour se contenter de mordiller sa lèvre.

- Les cours sont morts, sans action. Et je n'aime pas m'ennuyer, tu le sais ! Je n'aime pas non plus la routine. On devrait avoir plus de pratique. Et plus de choix dans les matières, parce que...

Il soupira en s'interrompant, et perdit son sourire satisfait. Ayant déjà eu une conversation semblable avec la Gryffondor au sujet des enseignements disponibles dans d'autres écoles telles que Durmstrang, le jeune homme savait que ce sujet n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un terrain escarpé et délicat. La Magie noire était quasiment taboue à l'école Poudlard, surtout depuis la montée récente du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la nomination de Dumbledore en tant que directeur.

Alice secoua doucement la tête en l'entendant dire et poussa un autre soupir discret. Elle savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout le même avis en ce qui concernait la magie noire, l'enseignement de Poudlard et Dumbledore. Elle aimait cette école, elle s'y sentait comme à la maison et avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand elle devait la quitter pour les grandes vacances. La Gryffondor regardait Rabastan de haut, et pour une fois qu'elle était plus grande que lui, elle n'allait pas se gêner, et en sourit.

Le Serpentard sourit légèrement en la regardant. Légèrement, mais sincèrement. Il soupira alors doucement, sans se redresser, et laissa ses pensées divaguer. La magie noire fascinait Rabastan, depuis qu'il l'avait pratiqué pour la première fois. Cette sensation forte et revigorante lorsque le sort est lancé, qui vous procure un sentiment de puissance… Et cette envie de recommencer, avec cette fois, un maléfice encore plus complexe. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Alice de ne pas être du même avis que lui. Leur famille n'était pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde malgré leur Sang-pur en commun, et Rabastan le savait. Il se demandait chaque jour la réaction de ses parents ou de son frère s'ils savaient que leur cadet fréquentait une Traitresse comme elle.

Elle remarqua son sourire et releva la tête pour regarder au loin. C'était lui qui l'avait cherché et elle savait très bien qu'aucune de leurs deux familles ne seraient d'accord s'ils connaissaient l'existence de cette relation, si cela pouvait être appelé ainsi. Aucune de ses amies n'étaient au courant et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Rabastan. Elle ne voulait même pas connaître leurs avis.

Le jeune homme dégagea alors un de ses bras, et laissa ses doigts s'aventurer doucement sur elle, le long de son dos. Il la regardait toujours, sans rien dire. En sentant son index sur elle, Alice ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait beau être bien avec lui, accepter ses caresses restait encore problématique et ces dernières la dérangeaient un peu. Le jeune homme se redressa, et de nouveau assis, se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il posa alors sa main sur sa nuque, et embrassa doucement sa joue, en la ramenant un peu vers lui également. Alice prit doucement la main de Rabastan sur sa nuque pour la lui rebaisser et se laissa entrainer vers lui même si elle était crispée. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, si près de lui comme ça et ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais comment lui dire franchement et honnêtement sans le frustrer, ou pire, attiser sa colère ? Il la laissa faire, mais passa son autre main à sa taille, en descendant ses lèvres dans son cou, pour y déposer un baiser. La blonde se laissa faire mais pencha la tête du côté où il l'embrassait pour le calmer et le faire s'éloigner. Elle garda les yeux clos, les jambes un peu repliées.

Habitué à sa réaction négative, le Serpentard retira doucement sa main et se redressa, le regard quelque peu assombri. Il préférait anticiper plutôt que de se faire froidement repousser par la suite, mais cela le frustrait malgré tout. Le Serpentard avait toujours été un garçon préférant naturellement les relations physiques, à celles émotionnelles ou psychiques. Et il était loin d'être patient. Très loin. Mais bizarrement, avec Alice, il savait plus facilement se modérer et se calmer. Elle lui avait appris la patience, et il se surprenait à l'écouter. Son cas était vraiment unique, car lorsqu'une fille ne voulait pas de son contact, il passait tout simplement à une autre, sans s'attarder. D'ailleurs, il ne s'attardait jamais. Rabastan savait jouer de son charme, et ne se privait jamais de cela. Il plia un de ses genoux et appuya son coude dessus, sans lâcher du regard la Gryffondor.

Alice lui jeta un regard en soupirant, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas être content. Mais elle avait le droit de ne pas aimer, de ne pas vouloir trop de contact. Elle n'avait pas oublié qui il était depuis leur première année. C'était toujours le même, ce jeune Lestrange riant et encourageant les bêtises, voire atrocité, de certains de ses camarades de maison. En sentant toujours son regard sur elle, la jeune femme lui fit complètement face, les jambes en tailleurs, elle appuya sur sa jupe pour ne pas qu'il se rince l'œil. Elle le connaissait de réputation depuis longtemps mais apprenait à peine à le connaitre par elle-même. Elle était impressionnée par le sang-froid qu'il gardait avec elle. Il était frustré, certes, mais restait toujours avec elle même si elle n'acceptait pas certains contacts. En clair, c'était un exploit.

Ils se fixèrent alors un long moment, leur regard plongés l'un dans l'autre, chacun se demandant ce que l'autre pensait, sans jamais pouvoir en deviner toutes les extrêmes nuances.

Rabastan s'était peu à peu attaché à la blonde. Certes, elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, semblait insignifiante, et il avait toujours méprisé sa famille. Mais quelque chose chez elle faisait qu'il avait pris le temps nécessaire pour se risquer à la connaitre, sans jamais totalement y parvenir. Et c'était peut-être ce qui le marquait. De plus, sans jamais oser l'avouer, il savait au fond de lui qu'une des raisons principales de ce rapprochement était que la naïveté d'Alice la poussait à toujours vouloir discerner le bon côté d'une personne. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que de la gentillesse. Le Serpentard ne le savait pas. Et il ne savait pas non plus s'il était amoureux d'elle, ou pas. Ce qu'il ressentait lui paraissait spécial. Très particulier. Mais certainement pas au point de cela qualifier "d'amour".

Elle le regardait toujours, pinçant ses lèvres entre elles. Il avait beau être un Serpentard comme elle les connaissait, il était quand même différent. Elle ne savait pas en quoi mais il semblait avoir quelque chose qui la faisait rester, elle aussi. Il faut dire qu'il avait un certain charme qui ne lui faisait pas défaut et comme toutes, Alice n'y était pas indifférente. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. L'apparence restait loin sur sa liste de priorité. Elle le vit alors jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, après avoir légèrement remonté sa manche.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Mon frère va me demander ce que je foutais, sinon. Il est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, souffla-t-il en fixant son poignet.

Il savait que son frère était sous pression. En plus d'être menacé par son père suite à un redoublement après son échec aux Aspics, ce dernier souhaitait lui soumettre la marque des Ténèbres rapidement. Pas que Rodolphus en soit mécontent, mais les responsabilités qui venaient avec pouvait sembler lourde, et il ne voulait décevoir en rien la famille, ni entacher son honneur.

Alice en fit de même et jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre montre. Il était temps qu'elle rejoigne ses amies également, si elle ne voulait pas qu'elles se posent des questions. Lily et Dorcas étaient loin d'être bête, mais se montraient souvent curieuse.

- Je vais y aller aussi, annonça-t-elle alors simplement.

Elle ne lui posa pas plus de questions sur son frère, ne l'ayant jamais beaucoup aimé. Des deux frères, la Gryffondor avait toujours trouvé Rabastan plus "accueillant", même si elle se disait souvent que le plus jeune des frères devrait faire moins attention à l'avis de son aîné. Il était comme son ombre, et semblait également toujours rechercher plus d'admiration, de sa part, voire plus de respect. Mais après tout, peut-être se trompait-elle encore une fois sur son cas.

Elle se releva doucement, reprenant son sac au passage et se tint devant lui avec l'intention de partir avec lui. Rabastan se leva alors doucement, en arrangeant son pull et sa cape. Il la jaugea d'un regard discret, puis sans prévenir, la rapprocha de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le Serpentard n'avait même pas vérifié autour d'eux pour certifier l'absence d'autres élèves, mais il s'en moquait bien. Après tout, personne n'y ferait attention, considérant alors Alice comme une conquête de plus à son tableau de chasse. Seule la présence de son frère, de son ami Antonin Dolohov ou d'un rapporteur comme Lucius Malefoy poserait problème. Mais à partir de maintenant, il avait décidé de faire moins attention qu'auparavant.

Surprise, Alice se laissa faire malgré elle. Elle avait ses bras entre eux, comme figée, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était étonnée qu'il ne jette aucun coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Ces coups d'œil la prévenaient en général qu'un contact allait arriver. Tous deux restèrent figés l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor ne finisse enfin par baisser ses bras en mouvant à peine ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais le jeune homme, lui, continuait de l'embrasser langoureusement, puis fit même en sorte que leurs corps soient en contact lorsque ses bras ne furent plus un obstacle. Il la sentait surprise, mais appréciait le fait qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Sa concentration pour ne pas faire de mouvement brusque s'accentua alors, et une de ses mains s'aventura dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre restait sagement au milieu de son dos. Alice tentait de ne pas se reculer pour que leurs lèvres ne se touchent plus. Ses membres demeuraient crispés contre lui. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un si proche d'elle pour de telles raisons. La Gryffondor l'embrassait alors avec une douceur inouïe, lentement, en tentant vainement de le calmer dans sa fougue.

Elle ne bougeait pas, droite comme un piquet. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Puis après quelques minutes, Rabastan sembla sentir sa réticence -ou plutôt l'accepter- et le contact cessa. Sans pour autant se détacher d'elle, il arrêta le baiser, et passa très lentement sa main sur sa joue, puis caressa son cou du bout des doigts. La jeune fille garda les yeux clos, frissonnant à ses petites caresses qui la gênaient encore, même si ces dernières n'avaient rien d'indécente. Elle prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, esquissant un petit sourire pour ne pas paraitre trop froide. Le Serpentard lui serra alors doucement la main, avant de la lâcher. Ce dernier se baissa ensuite pour ramasser son sac en bandoulière, et le remit à son épaule.

- On se revoit demain au cours de ce bon vieux Slughorn, Alice.

Sa voix était d'une neutralité étonnante, de même que le regard qu'il lui lança. Lire dans son âme semblait parfois si ardu, qu'une statue en pierre usée par le temps paraissait plus expressive à côté de lui.

- En espérant que tu écouteras cette fois-ci, Rabastan. Ne fait pas le mauvais élève, ça ne te va pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Elle arrangea alors sa jupe d'un air gêné, puis passa devant lui, sortant la première de leur cachette. Tout en s'avançant d'un pied ferme vers le château, Alice se dit qu'elle aimait bien ces petits moments, même si elle se disait habituellement le contraire. Aujourd'hui, cela lui avait permis de se rassurer, de se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Aucun vrai couple n'existait entre eux, c'était certain. Leur relation pouvait donc évoluer, ce qui laissait une sensation acidulée à la jeune Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'une véritable histoire avec lui pouvait-elle donner ? Impossible de savoir tout de suite, mis à part que la discrétion et l'acceptation mutuelle de leur caractère seraient difficiles.

Rabastan resta un long moment planté au même endroit, à la regarder s'éloigner, se permettant ainsi de la détailler de dos et de réfléchir à la situation lui aussi. Et puis, après tout, rien ne pressait pour rentrer. Son frère pouvait bien attendre. Le reste de la maison Serpentard aussi.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors, un avis ? Vous avez des attentes pour la suite ? Je vous avez dit, rien de bien passionnant pour le moment, mais je pose vraiment le contexte, pour que vous compreniez le mieux possible. J'espère que ça a été, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre sentiment !

_J'attends vos reviews :)_

Bisous, et à bientôt ! **Et surtout, bonne rentrée et bon courage à ceux qui reprennent tout à l'heure !**

Djouh.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Voici le chapitre suivant, oui, je sais, très rapidement :D.

Ayant joyeusement manqué mon réveil ce matin pour aller en oral d'anglais, je me rattrape. Heureusement que ce n'était pas noté, m'enfiiiiin. Je raconte ma vie là, je me tais.

Désolée si ce chapitre peut vous paraître long pour pas grand-chose, mais personnellement, moi je le trouve bien important malgré tout. Il reflète un peu plus leur relation de base, assez **ambiguë, ignorée, gênante**… Même s'ils savent tous les deux qu'il y en a une.

Mais bref, je vous laisse lire ! _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

.

.

Les autres élèves énervaient Rabastan, avec leurs piaillements, leurs rires exagérés, et leurs mimiques joyeuses pour la moindre raison. Il attendait donc à côté de son groupe d'ami de Serpentard, guettant l'arrivée du professeur de potion. Écoutant distraitement Antonin Dolohov qui parlait, ses pensées dérivaient vers ce qu'il allait manger et faire ce soir, lorsqu'il aperçut Alice arriver à l'angle du couloir. La Gryffondor riait et plaisantait avec ses amies, sur des élèves de première année qui ne trouvaient pas leur salle de classe depuis plus de trente minutes. Elle tenait son livre de potion contre sa poitrine, son sac à l'épaule et leva les yeux vers les personnes déjà présentes. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rabastan, la jeune femme tenta de rester indifférente mais elle n'était pas aussi douée à ce jeu-là que lui. Son regard se perdit alors vers Marlene McKinnon qui lui parlait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma belle ? demanda alors cette dernière, en arrangeant son pull aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Le petit groupe de fille s'arrêta alors non loin du Serpentard, et Alice lui tourna le dos pour continuer à discuter.

- Non, tout va bien ! rassura la blonde avec un grand sourire. Pendant un instant, j'ai seulement eu peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans ma salle commune, mais je ne pense pas, finalement.

Le Serpentard, qui l'observait discrètement de dos pendant ce temps, se renfrogna alors imperceptiblement, puis émit un grognement frustré en voyant Slughorn ouvrir la porte du cachot. Ne pas avoir cours aurait été plus que bienvenue, mais trop de prévision ne rend la déception que plus saumâtre. Rabastan suivit alors ses camarades de maison à l'intérieur de la salle, puis alla s'assoir à une table, au côté son ami Antonin. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Alice de nouveau, puis se détourna également.

Alice les entendit rentrer et se précipita à l'intérieur de la classe pour aller à sa place, sortant déjà ses affaires pour commencer le cours. Elle ne savait pas s'ils faisaient de la théorie ou de la pratique aujourd'hui, et pendant sa brève réflexion, profita d'un mouvement des Serpentard pour leur jeter un regard et s'attarder sur son ami. Si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. La jeune femme savait qu'il était vexé et esquissa un léger sourire avant de détourner la tête. Depuis leur rencontre, se servir de l'ignorance était la meilleure arme contre lui. Il détestait être ignoré, et encore moins par les personnes auxquels il accordait son amabilité ou sa mansuétude.

- Sortez vos manuels, votre matériel et votre baguette, s'exclama joyeusement le directeur des Serpentard, tout en passant dans les rangs pour déposer des petits pots d'ingrédients.

Rabastan soupira alors longuement, comprenant qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne pourraient pas dormir tranquillement sur la table, pendant la durée de ce cours. Aucune possibilité de finir sa nuit. Il allait donc user de malice pour s'occuper autrement, et surtout éviter toute tâche pénible pour son pauvre cerveau oisif. En plus, les potions, un des pires cours qui soit ! Au contraire, Alice sourit largement en comprenant que cette heure serait un exercice pratique. Elle faisait souvent des préparations assez bonnes et pourrait de ce fait avoir une bonne note en plus. Rapidement, la Gryffondor s'exécuta, cherchant ce qu'il demandait.

- Vous allez faires des duos mixtes.

Rabastan se redressa sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Garçons et filles ? demanda alors Antonin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, Gryffondor et Serpentard ! se réjouit-il.

Et après un large sourire, le professeur continua sa tournée, laissant le groupe de serpent, où chacun réagissait différemment, certains plus mécontents que d'autre, qui se révélaient catégoriquement outrés. Souriant en coin comme à son habitude, Rabastan se leva rapidement, pris son sac et se félicita de n'avoir sortis aucune affaire. Il se dirigea alors entre les tables, en faisant mine d'hésiter. Mais il savait déjà où aller.

Côté Gryffondor, Alice perdit son sourire en entendant les consignes de Slughorn, tout en espérant que Rabastan ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui se mettre à sa table. Au moins elle était sûre et certaines qu'elle n'aurait pas de problèmes avec lui. Quoique… C'était à voir, suivant le genre de problèmes. Mais en tout cas, ces derniers seraient toujours moins exécrables. La jeune femme jeta ensuite un regard à ses amies, pinçant ses lèvres pour faire mine d'être gênée, ce qu'elle n'était qu'un peu. Lorsque ses amies partirent enfin, elle vit Rabastan s'installer à la place en face. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol dans un geste nonchalant, puis en fit de même avec ses fesses et la chaise, pour attendre les consignes et se relever en temps voulu.

Alice resta debout, regardant le professeur pour attendre de voir quelle potion ils devront préparer. Elle feuilleta le livre, espérant qu'il leur donne telle ou telle potion facile. Elle ne se fit pas d'illusion, mais elle espérait au moins la réussir. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux ingrédients et étapes, les deux étudiants se doutèrent que cela n'allait pas être simple. Rabastan se redressa alors, et regarda sa coéquipière en haussant plusieurs fois de suite les sourcils d'un air charmeur.

- Prête, blondinette ? demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse, en gardant encore son sourire en coin. Je suis un partenaire de choc, chérie, tu verras.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Le surnom « blondinette », bien qu'habituel, l'horripilait depuis toujours, mais ne voulant pas s'afficher, elle se tut.

Les groupes que Slughorn avait imposés allaient faire des étincelles. Écoutant ensuite les instructions, la classe conserva son calme quasi total, jusqu'à ce que le prof ne termine et que donc, les bruits de chaudron en cuivre installé, les conversations amicales et les bougonnements mécontents ne reprennent de plus belle. Rabastan se tourna alors vers la blonde, et ouvrit son livre à la bonne page, sans pour autant la quitter du regard ou se motiver à travailler.

La jeune femme regarda dans son livre et commença la potion sans le consulter. Elle savait qu'il la laisserait faire de toute façon alors elle se mit au travail sans trop attendre. Plusieurs étapes se déroulèrent sans encombre, tandis qu'Alice écoutait en même temps, d'une oreille distraite, les conversations autour d'eux. Sans toujours essayer de se mêler, elle aimait être au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le château. Parfois pour aider, parfois par curiosité. Et parfois même, pour se divertir d'une situation déplaisante arrivée à un Serpentard. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ces derniers soient les seuls à se réjouir du malheur des autres, vu tout ce qu'ils faisaient endurés aux autres maisons. Et pour cela, les Maraudeurs étaient doués.

- Tu penses y arriver ?

La voix toujours aussi neutre, Rabastan la sortit de ses pensées, en la fixant d'un air plus nuancé. Ses traits ne montraient rien, mais ses yeux jaugeaient la Gryffondor avec une intensité peu commune. Le Serpentard croisa alors les bras contre son torse, en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua-t-elle, un peu agacée. À moins que tu veuilles m'aider ?

Elle le regarda alors du coin de l'œil et s'avança un peu plus vers la table, faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour que la potion soit réussie. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, regardant tantôt le livre, tantôt ce qu'elle réalisait. Rater n'était que peu envisageable, mais la présence de Rabastan la perturbait un peu. En effet, il était maintenant très proche d'elle, mais tourné vers le chaudron. Leurs hanches se touchaient, et sur la table, leurs mains étaient côte à côte. La droite de Rabastan, et la gauche d'Alice, puisqu'elle utilisait l'autre pour faire la potion. Le Serpentard ne voulait pas bouger. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais être auprès de la blonde lui plaisait, même sans qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. La regarder travailler lui suffisait étrangement, et il suivait ses gestes du regard.

Alice poussa un léger soupir pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la potion. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer mais elle appréciait bien ces petits gestes qui lui semblaient si importants. La jeune femme se déplaça doucement de son côté pour attraper un ingrédient un peu plus loin et frissonna malgré elle en le sentant encore plus près d'elle. Face à son geste, le jeune homme sourit en coin, et ne bougea pas pour la laisser faire.

- Samedi, tu fais quoi blondinette, dans l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se remit à sa place, continuant la potion en l'écoutant quand même. Puis elle réfléchit un peu puis se dit qu'annuler quelque chose de prévue avec ses amies serait préférable si besoin, ayant bien envie de voir ce qu'il lui proposerait. Ce genre d'invitation était tellement rare et limitée à des sorties dans le parc, de la part de Rabastan. Alice savait cela, mais à chaque nouvelle demande, espérait qu'un jour, il l'invite à Pré-au-Lard ou au Chemin de Traverse.

- Je ne fais rien de spécial je crois, répondit-elle en lui jetant un bref regard.

- Ah génial, s'exclama-t-il discrètement, avec un sourire en coin. Moi, si. Je pense aller au Chemin de Traverse avec une fille.

Elle le regarda avec allégresse, secrètement aussi, avant de reprendre son travail. Alice espérait bien que cette fille ne serait personne d'autre que sa petite personne.

- Espérons qu'elle accepte de t'accompagner alors, répondit-elle en jetant quelque chose dans le chaudron.

- Au pire, ce n'est pas grave, je peux demander à une autre, rétorqua malicieusement le Serpentard. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle raterait, en refusant.

Il la fixait en haussant un sourcil. Évidemment, il parlait bien d'Alice, mais espérait qu'elle comprendrait la nuance sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui demander directement, mettant ainsi un coup à son honneur et sa fierté. Il ne demandait jamais aux filles de l'accompagner, c'était toujours elles qui le faisaient, et bien malgré lui, il faisait une exception avec la Gryffondor. Cette dernière se pencha sur son livre pour mieux comprendre une instruction qui lui semblait difficile et se mordit la lèvre. Elle se surprenait à ne pas vouloir qu'il soit proche d'une autre fille et tenta sans succès de se concentrer sur la potion. Mais la jeune femme finit par se redresser et se tourner vers lui.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question.

Pris de court, Rabastan émit un léger grognement, et soupira longuement.

- Oh, non. J'espère qu'elle va comprendre par elle-même et me dire oui tout naturellement, railla-t-il alors d'un ton plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Alice prit la mouche et lui tourna le dos pour continuer sa potion. Il aurait dû lui demander directement pour cette sortie s'il voulait vraiment passer un moment en sa compagnie. Vexée, elle lu la fin de l'instruction et fit tout pour la finir bien comme il fallait, sans lui accorder un regard durant les prochaines minutes.

Voyant sa réaction, le Serpentard se résigna au bout de dix courtes minutes qui lui parurent être une longue heure, et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, de façon à lui souffler dans le cou tout en murmurant.

- Bon, Hellington, tu voudrais bien, alors ?

En le sentant venir tout près d'elle et murmurer dans son cou, Alice s'arrêta un instant de bouger, comme figée, et esquissa un fin sourire ravi. Il avait cédé. Lui, le fier Serpentard, avait cédé. Enfin. Elle en oublia totalement la gêne que provoquait sa proximité.

Elle reprit un air neutre, pas aussi facilement que lui et tourna la tête vers lui pour murmurer d'un ton le plus impassible possible.

- Pourquoi pas. Je dois voir si je ne fais rien.

Il hocha la tête avec un air satisfait, sans se reculer immédiatement d'elle. Leur visage était tout près, et cela lui plaisait. Rabastan ignorait totalement le reste de la classe, qui semblait bien lui rendre.

- Tu n'as rien à faire, blondinette. Alors samedi, 14h aux rochers près de la cabane hurlante, puis je nous ferai transplaner.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour finir la potion en y ajoutant le dernier ingrédient. Son air réprobateur amusa le Serpentard, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire narquoisement lorsque la Gryffondor appuya ses mains sur sa hanche, avec une allure accusatrice.

- Voilà, c'est fini, en espérant que tu aies assez de force pour écrire ton nom sur l'étiquette de la fiole. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, j'espère ?

- Si un peu, répondit-il en faisant mine d'être déçu par son ton de reproche. C'est très fatigant, de ne rien faire. Tu peux venir avec moi au dortoir ? Histoire de me border.

- Non, tu peux rêver, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

S'installant à nouveau sur sa chaise pour attendre Slughorn qui devait passer dans les rangs, Alice prit soin de lui tourner le dos pour cacher le rouge qui lui monter aux joues.

- J'y crois pas, une petite Lionne me vexe, et en plus, elle en rajoute quand ça peut se faire pardonner, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras et en s'asseyant au bord de la table. Et ça se prétend Gryffondor, cette chose ? Et les valeurs morales, alors ?

Elle le regardait de nouveau et donna un coup de talons dans la chaise où il avait paresseusement étalé ses jambes, la faisant un petit peu bouger. La jeune femme n'aimait pas quand il remettait en cause son courage et ses valeurs si spécifique à sa maison. Rabastan répliqua alors en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, sachant pertinemment que jouer avec ces notions équivalait à la faire douter d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle faisait assurément déjà en le côtoyant. Alice en fut surprise et regarda autour d'elle discrètement pour ne pas se faire voir et savoir s'ils avaient été vus. Elle était étonnée qu'il fasse ce geste alors qu'ils étaient en classe et que son frère n'était pas loin. Mais le Serpentard devait se dire que de toute façon, les autres penseraient qu'il tente de distraire la Gryffondor, ou de l'embêter.

Il se décala cependant lorsque le professeur vint vérifier le travail du duo. Slughorn les félicita tous les deux à l'unisson, et souligna la qualité de la potion, qui ne semblait présenter que quelques imperfections. Alice se redressa aussi et esquissa un large sourire en entendant les éloges que faisant Slughorn sur sa potion. Elle espérait alors atteindre une très bonne note. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Tu peux ranger maintenant, annonça-t-elle en allant voir Marlene, qui visiblement, avait terminé aussi.

Rabastan répondit à la blonde avec un simple éclat de rire amusé, et commença à empiler les pots de façon absurde et inutile, puis partit vers Antonin, qui semblait sur le point d'étrangler le garçon de Gryffondor avec qui il avait dû travailler.

Alice était bien contente de l'avoir laissé en plan comme cela, il n'avait qu'à lui demander plus franchement de venir avec lui au Chemin de Traverse. Elle parla avec son amie, lui demandant comment c'était passé la préparation de la potion tout en jetant des regards discrets à Rabastan pour voir s'il rangeait. Or, ce dernier ne semblait pas décider à faire quoique ce soir du cours, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et il se contenta de se diriger vers la porte lorsque la sonnerie retentit, sans adresser un quelconque regard à Alice. Mais quand elle voulut suivre le mouvement, elle se fit interpeller par Slughorn pour ranger tout ce qu'il avait laissé. La Gryffondor poussa un long soupir et s'exécuta, se promettant de lui faire la tête un bon moment pendant leur prochain rendez-vous.

.

* * *

Voilààààà. Ca vous a plu ? Un avis ?

Juste pour vous faire patienter…. (ou pas) : Le prochain chapitre va être… EXPLOSIF ! Sacré Rabastan.

**N'hésitez pas à me faire une critique. Je prends tout.** Bisous, et à bientôt ! Djouh.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde :)!_

Voici la suite de cette histoire, avec le chapitre 3, assez mouvementé ! A vrai dire, j'aime bien son contenu. On y cerne un peu plus Rabastan, sans pour autant le saisir complètement. Disons qu'on y voit deux pans très différent, voire paradoxaux, de sa personnalité à notre petit n'amour.

J'espère que ça vous plaira... **Bonne lecture** !

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

.

.

.

Voilà une heure et demie qu'Alice attendait Rabastan près du grillage protégeant le chemin menant à la cabane hurlante. Le temps frais et humide commençait à la faire frissonner, et elle grimaça en frictionnant ses bras. Son choix de veste avait été, malheureusement, plus esthétique que pratique, mais la Gryffondor n'avait pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps immobile et sujette aux coups de vent. Et surtout, elle avait fait un effort pour le Serpentard, connaissant son goût pour les belles choses et son attrait pour le luxe, alors qu'elle-même ne passait que peu de temps à choisir ses tenues.

- Déjà qu'il a du mal à me demander si je veux l'accompagner, il faut en plus qu'il ait du mal à venir au rendez-vous. Je ne vais pas rester ici pendant trois heures à l'attendre, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, en soupirant longuement de lassitude.

Elle resserra alors les pans de son écharpe rouge et or, et s'assit sur le bord d'un gros rocher, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Son regard se fixa au loin, tandis que ses pensées divaguaient vers les différents pans de la situation.

« Je vais geler si je reste là... S'il voulait juste me faire tomber malade, il aurait pu le dire tout de suite. Ça aurait été plus simple que de m'envoyer là, à poireauter comme une conne. » Pensait-elle furieusement.

Un groupe de Poufsouffle curieux passa quelques mètres plus loin, et se collèrent aux barbelés afin d'apercevoir la Cabane Hurlante. Mais toujours aucun Serpentard à l'horizon. Encore moins un de 7ème année. Encore moins un des frères Lestrange. Encore moins Rabastan.

_« Il va plus entendre parler de moi, ça va être simple. Il a qu'à se trouver une autre greluche pour ce rôle. Il s'est bien foutu de moi. »_

Alice prit alors le chemin du retour, et se redirigea vers le château, d'un pas rageur. Se promener dans le village, le parc, ou le château ne la tentait même plus, tellement l'énervement, la désillusion et la déception prenaient place en elle. C'était eux qui étaient au rendez-vous, à la place de Rabastan.

- Il a qu'à venir me voir lui-même, grogna-t-elle. Je n'irai plus faire le premier pas. Il peut rêver.

.

Rabastan avait sautillé sur place presque toute la matinée, en espérant qu'on le lâcherait à l'heure pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Malheureusement, ni Lord Voldemort ni son père n'étaient prévisibles. Dès qu'il avait pu se libérer, le Serpentard avait accouru au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à Alice. Mais ne la trouvant pas, il préféra attendre le soir pour se pointer devant la salle commune des Lions, le temps que la blonde ne digère un peu le fait d'avoir été laissée en plan. Elle devait penser que depuis le début, tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, qu'il ne faisait que se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un pari de son frère, un défi personnel, ou une volonté d'agrandir son tableau de chasse.

Et cette dernière avait justement passé le reste de son après-midi dans sa salle commune à ruminer dans son coin. Elle s'était occupée en lisant et faisant ses devoirs, laissant aussi ses amies en plan, ne voulant parler à personne. Alice était déçue et se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas la peine de commencer à s'attacher à lui, s'il commençait comme cela. Son cœur en pâtirait. Assise à une table, elle ne vit pas Rabastan se glisser dans leur salle commune, lorsqu'un jeune Gryffondor sortit. Ce dernier ne protesta pas en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le Serpentard beaucoup plus âgé, qui arrangea alors fièrement sa cravate verte et argentée, puis s'avança sur le tapis qui jurait avec sa tenue. Plongée dans un livre, elle n'entendit pas non plus le bruit que suscitait Rabastan et ruminait encore et toujours. La blonde n'était pas prête à le revoir. Tout ce que son imagination avait inventé la précipitait maintenant dans la déception. La déception et la fureur de s'être laissé embobiner par les belles paroles d'un roublard Serpentard.

Elle releva la tête et vit Frank arriver vers elle. C'était un des rares garçons de sa maison qu'elle appréciait et avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien. Mais la jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsque son camarade lui adressa un large sourire, avant de le perdre quelques instants après, puis de fixer derrière elle. En effet, Rabastan s'était arrêté près de la table où ils se trouvaient, et ce dernier appuyait une de ses mains dessus avec arrogance et effronterie.

- Tiens tiens, Londubat ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Alice se releva précipitamment en voyant Rabastan à ses côtés. Comment avait-il pu entrer dans leur salle commune ? Elle se déplaça de côté, les regardant tous les deux. Elle espérait que Franck prendrait sa défense, n'ayant aucun envie de s'expliquer avec lui maintenant.

- Lestrange, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, l'accusa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je fais du tourisme, la décoration avait l'air sympa. Ne fais pas attention à moi.

Sa voix était acerbe, mais pressante. Rabastan n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était que Londubat ne parte, afin de s'expliquer avec Alice. Mais il n'attendit pas, et s'avança vers eux de nouveau, en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape.

Mais Frank se mit devant elle, voulant ainsi la protéger du Serpentard. Elle regardait Rabastan du coin de l'œil, les lèvres pincées. La Gryffondor n'avait pas l'intention de les séparer s'ils s'engueulaient, mais en même temps, pensait au fait que la situation pouvait rapidement très mal tourner, avec ces deux-là. Alors agissement par intérêt général, ou personnel ?

- Laisse nous et sort de cette salle commune ! bredouilla furieusement Frank. Retourne dans tes cachots. Si vous venez nous chercher ici, maintenant, mais où va-t-on ?

- Je dois parler avec Hellington, alors dégage, ordonna-t-il alors en le contournant, et en attrapant le poignet d'Alice assez peu délicatement. Et ne t'en mêle pas, où je me ferai un plaisir de renouveler la décoration de cette salle immonde avec un rouge beaucoup foncé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Rabastan était déjà énervé, mais si cette tête de scroutt à pétard en rajoutait, ce serait l'occasion pour lui de mettre en pratique quelques sorts appris cette après-midi avec son père. Et la crainte du renvoi ne tempérerait jamais sa colère. C'est donc avec crainte qu'Alice se dégagea de son emprise, puis retourna auprès de Frank. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le suivre, surtout en voyant son état d'énervement. Tout le monde savait ou se doutait de quoi il était capable, et la Gryffondor avait entendu assez de chose sur lui.

Frank s'avança vers lui, et prit un ton plus ferme et plus calomniateur.

- Dégage, Lestrange. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas te parler, dit-il en sortant sa baguette, la tenant fermement dans sa main.

Mais en le voyant faire, le Serpentard eut le réflexe de dégainer la sienne. Ayant déjà les mains dans ses poches, il le désarma rapidement, avant de le viser de nouveau, le regard farouchement déterminé.

- Je ne lui demande peut-être pas son avis, après tout.

En voyant Franck désarmé et vulnérable face à son ennemi, Alice se mit devant lui, fixant Rabastan. Elle était presque sûre qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Presque. Au pire, elle irait à l'infirmerie et ça lui donnera l'occasion de se faire pardonner et de venir avec des bonbons ou elle ne savait quoi d'autres. Si la blonde réussissait à lui pardonner, justement.

- Va-t'en, murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la moquette devant lui.

Lorsque Serpentard tourna les talons en signe de résignation, Alice soupira et se détourna pour retourner prendre ses affaires. Elle ne le vit pas alors se tourner de nouveau, et envoyer un sort en informulé sur Frank, qui porta ses mains à son cou, en suffoquant. Comme si Rabastan était du genre à se laisser aussi facilement convaincre. Son côté impulsif le poussait toujours à agir de façon souvent excessive, et le laissait imprévisible, à tout moment. C'est en se retournant qu'Alice prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait et elle accouru vers son ami.

- Frank ! Frank ! cria-t-elle en dénouant sa cravate, comme si ça pouvait le soulager.

Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Rabastan pour qu'il arrête et le laisse tranquille. Pourquoi son ami devrait souffrir par leur faute ? Rabastan se contenta alors de fixer Alice, en augmentant la puissance de son sort. Voyant que les lèvres de Frank devenaient de plus en plus violettes, que ses yeux se révulsaient et que ses membres se crispaient davantage encore, il n'en prit que plus de plaisir et ne baissa pas sa baguette.

Mais c'était sans compter sur un des Maraudeurs qui cherchait activement sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, un peu plus loin, tandis que la victime tombait alors à genoux, et commença à tourner de l'œil à cause du manque d'air.

- Frank ! continuait de criait Alice d'un ton angoissé, ne pensant pas à réagir avec sa propre baguette tant elle était préoccupée.

Elle le prit contre elle et le soutint pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Sirius, lui, se préparait à riposter. La Gryffondor détourna alors le regard lors de l'attaque contre Rabastan, ne voulant même pas le défendre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'acharnait sur un de ses amis, en sa présence, juste parce qu'il voulait discuter avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas être cruel à ce point.

- Expelliarmus ! finit par s'écrier alors le Maraudeur.

Enfin, la baguette du Serpentard vola dans les airs, roulant plus loin sur le sol. Ce dernier se retourna ensuite, aussi énervé qu'il puisse l'être, et fixa Sirius d'un regard noir, avant de se baisser pour éviter un autre sort.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Alice prit Frank dans ses bras, le laissant reprendre son souffle en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Sirius et Rabastan. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'un des deux ne soient blessés, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que Rabastan l'aurait bien mérité. Cependant, lorsqu'il attrapa une troisième année pour la mettre devant lui, comme un bouclier humain, afin de sortir sans dommage de la salle commune, la blonde eut du mal à se contenir de sortir elle-même sa baguette. Quel lâche ! Le Serpentard, lui, n'adressa de regard à personne, et une fois au portrait, poussa la petite Gryffondor qui hurlait sa peur. Sirius, qui brandissait toujours sa baguette, fut largement frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'attaquer sans risquer de blesser la jeune fille effarouchée.

Là, cette fois-ci, c'était certain. Alice n'était pas prête de reparler à Rabastan. À moins d'y être forcée.

.

* * *

Voilààà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche, haha ! Je vous avais dit que ça bougerai, dans ce chapitre-ci.

Vous pensez qu'il va faire comment alors ? Et vous pensez quoi des personnages ?

Rabastan, je voyais bien son côté volage habituel s'effacer pour elle, et qu'il ne devienne très impliqué sans l'avouer. Après tout, faut bien qu'il se sente concerner le chtio.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis, impression, toussa quoi. :)**

_Bisous, Djou._


	5. Chapitre 4

**BONSOIR MES AMIS ! IL NEEEEEEEIGE ENCORE !**

Voici le nouveau chapitreeeeuh. (Non, sans blague, Djouh.)

_Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs.. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de "succès" avec cette fic. Vu les deux personnages, inconnus aux bataillons niveau fanfiction. En plus, vu mes idées tordues, genre les mettre ensemble, toussa... Merci merci merci ! Et quadruple meurchi à ceux qui me donne leur avis par review :). Ca me touche, vraiment._

_Du coup, j'ai trop peur de décevoir, haha._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 4

.

.

.

Rabastan laissa quelques jours passer sans adresser la parole à Alice. Même en cours, il l'ignorait, et se mettait le plus loin possible de la Gryffondor, sans savoir s'il en voulait à elle ou à lui-même. Si c'était pour attendre qu'il se calme, ou plutôt laisser passer l'ouragan. Mais lorsque qu'il se décidé enfin, il l'attendit un soir dans un coin sombre d'un couloir, adossé au mur, bien conscient qu'Alice allait passer par ce raccourcis pour se rendre à sa salle commune.

Et en effet, elle rentra seule après le dîner et passa par les chemins les plus rapides pour rester le moins longtemps seule dans les couloirs. Ses pensées s'évadèrent. Toujours fâchée pour le rendez-vous où il l'avait laissé seule et pour avoir fait du mal à Franck, elle avait malgré tout remarqué qu'il l'ignorait et trouvait ça franchement ridicule. La blonde savait très bien que les Serpentard avaient leur honneur mais c'était lui qui lui avait causé du tort et elle attendait ses excuses. Et des excuses sincères, de celles qui allumeraient une étincelle de culpabilité chez Rabastan. Le jeune homme en était capable, mais la volonté lui manquait souvent.

Puis enfin, la Gryffondor passa devant le Serpentard. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière en lui plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, son cœur rata un battement et un couinement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se retourna vivement en voyant que la personne ne la retenait pas franchement, et reconnut Rabastan, seulement éclairé par un faible rayon de lune passant au travers de la fenêtre. Les yeux du Serpentard, en amande et d'un bleu presque gris, étaient facilement reconnaissables.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en l'observant, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ce soir ni à se trouver si près de lui. Elle se recula sans le quitter des yeux et s'adossa au mur en face, en prenant garde à ne pas gêner l'intrusion de la lumière. L'éclat bleuté du ciel donnait un air plus paisible au regard habituellement froid de Rabastan. Or, Alice voulait des réponses. Elle voulait qu'il s'explique. Peut-être serait-il plus facile pour elle de s'exprimer si aucun regard assassin ne la fusillait.

- C'est maintenant que tu te manifestes, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

La honte de ne pas se montrer plus courageuse face à lui l'envahit doucement, et elle tenta de se reprendre, sans grand succès. Le Serpentard la troublait trop pour cela.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'exprimer quand il l'aurait fallu, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, en la fixant. Alors ne me fait pas de reproches, Blondinette.

Il la força alors à relever les yeux en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, pas de la façon la plus délicate qui soit, puis se rapprocha d'elle, bien déterminé à ne pas la laisser partir. Mais la blonde posa ses mains sur son torse, le maintenant à une distance acceptable. Si le Serpentard faisait allusion à la fois où il était venu dans sa salle commune, elle voulait qu'il lui explique.

- Tu crois que parce que tu viens dans ma salle commune que tu as tous les droits ? répondit-elle en le fixant alors dans la pénombre. Que parce que tu utilises ce sobriquet ridicule, tu peux m'amadouer ?

Sa hardiesse féline lui revenait peu à peu, pour lui insuffler une assurance nouvelle.

- Je n'ai pas pu venir au rendez-vous, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, Alice !

Le ton de Rabastan avait été pressant, peut-être même trop au goût de ce dernier. Il aurait voulu rester le plus neutre possible, mais sa saturation prenait déjà le dessus. Le Serpentard soupira alors longuement pour reprendre contenance, mais ne parvint qu'à se frustrer un peu plus, et serra un peu plus son menton entre ses doigts.

- Et puis, avoue, Blondinette… rajouta-il ensuite. Ce surnom te fait de l'effet.

Elle grimaça au ton suave de sa voix et poussa sa main pour le faire lâcher, le regardant toujours avec autant de rancune. Alice avait un doute quant à sa sincérité et détourna le regard pour peser le pour et le contre.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir. Tu sais combien de temps je t'ai attendu ? continua-t-elle en choisissant volontairement d'ignorer sa deuxième question.

Car oui, la Gryffondor aimait ce surnom, qui la fait autant frémir qu'il l'exaspère.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu m'as attendu, mais j'étais en retard d'exactement trois heures et dix-sept minutes, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre, en baissant sa main.

Le jeune homme craignait qu'Alice ne prenne cela pour une moquerie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait vraiment compté sous la pression, et non pour l'amusement. Elle le repoussa cependant en poussant un soupir et baissa les yeux. Sa conscience lui hurlait qu'il ne prenait rien au sérieux, que tout pour lui était dérisoire, qu'elle-même était dérisoire à ses yeux. La Gryffondor tenta de le contourner, même si elle savait qu'il allait la retenir.

Ce qu'il fit, en effet.

- J'en ai marre d'être déçue.

Sans lui répondre, le Serpentard l'attira de nouveau vers lui par le poignet, doucement mais fermement. Il fit alors doucement glisser sa main sous la manche de la jeune fille, pour caresser sa peau du bout des doigts. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ce qu'il faisait, et non sur le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, au contraire, ne le quittait pas des yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure : Rabastan savait très bien que ses petites caresses ne laissait pas Alice indifférente et il la sentit frissonner. Ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

- J'en ai marre de me faire des illusions, acheva-t-elle en fermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir en comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas. Mais dis quelque chose bon sang !

Seulement, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour seule réponse, avant d'empoigner sa hanche de sa main libre et de la coller à lui sans prévenir. Son bras glissa alors autour de la taille de la blonde, ce qui ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de partir. Elle posa brusquement son poing sur son torse pour lui montrer son désaccord et tenta de se reculer. Alice ne voulait pas être si proche de lui alors qu'il ne s'amusait sans complexe à la faire tourner languir pour se moquer d'elle.

- Laisse-moi, murmura-t-elle. Laisse-moi partir, Lestr...

Mais Rabastan l'ignora encore, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire. Il serait toujours doucement sa taille et son poignet, et ne se détacha pas d'elle. Mais Alice n'en avait pas du tout envie et le repoussa de toute ses forces, reculant sa tête pour ne plus que leurs lèvres se touchent. La peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle était belle et bien présente, plus que la Gryffondor ne puisse l'avouer, depuis qu'il s'était énervé aussi facilement contre Frank.

- Alice... S'il te plait, chuchota-t-il à son tour, en descendant sa bouche à son cou.

Le Serpentard ne la lâcha pas, en augmentant même la pression de sa poigne. Puis il monta sa main à sa taille sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos de la blonde. Celle-ci le repoussait toujours, commençant à agripper ses mains pour ne plus qu'ils touchent sa peau. Elle commençait à indubitablement paniquer et le regardait en repoussant sa tête.

- Arrête...! Lestrange, arrête ! demanda-t-elle en tremblant, le suppliant presque, avec un regard emplit de crainte.

Il releva alors les yeux vers elle, et se détacha un peu, sans pour autant la lâcher. En voyant son effroi, un long soupir de sa part ne put être contenu.

- Je ne comptais pas non plus te faire du mal, Hellington ! déclara-t-il d'un ton acerbe, presque déçu de lire tout cela dans ses yeux.

La Gryffondor le repoussa tout de même violemment pour se retrouver contre le mur de nouveau. Sans vraiment la retenir, Rabastan la regarda faire en plissant les yeux et en croisant les bras. Son air changea radicalement, mais il était toujours aussi difficile de savoir ce qu'il en était. Était-ce une colère profonde, une déception pure, ou un regret sincère ?

Bien des choses circulaient dans les couloirs à son sujet, ou celui de sa famille et même de son frère Rodolphus, qui semblait rester le pire d'entre eux. La blonde incriminait tout ce dont ils étaient capables et avait peur que cela se répercute sur sa vie. Tradition, brutalité, intolérance… Mais aussi Mangemort. C'était le mot « Mangemort », qui revenait souvent. Ces mêmes Mangemorts qui ces temps-ci, par leurs meurtres et tortures sadiques, par leurs sabotages et infiltrations, semaient la terreur dans le monde sorcier. Dans leur monde. Dans le monde d'Alice.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant. Mais ses tremblements la clouaient sur place, et son subconscient craignait la réaction imprévisible du Serpentard. La jeune femme déglutit et détourna le regard, serrant ses coudes dans ses mains. Surtout, se calmer. Surtout, ne pas craquer devant lui.

- Je crois que je t'aime bien, déclara alors Rabastan d'une voix presque inaudible, après quelques minutes d'un silence qui parut être une éternité pour les deux étudiants. Enfin, beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais, tu comprends ? Peut-on alors suggérer, qu'en quelque sorte, je t'aime ?

Alice se figea et ses tremblements cessèrent peu à peu quand elle tourna son regard vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, pas lui, un Serpentard par excellence. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle donc de spécial ? Même en y réfléchissant bien, aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle resta là, à l'observer sans ciller, trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais de toute façon, le Serpentard n'en avait que faire de sa réponse. Cette question se présentait comme étant rhétorique. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi cette dernière lui avait échappé.

Sans attendre un moment de plus, le brun tourna alors les talons, et marcha vers le bout du couloir, les bras toujours croisés. Alice resta plantée là, le regard dans le vide, sans savoir si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne pouvait demeurer vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

.

* * *

Voilàààà :) _J'espère que cela vous a plu._

Pour certains, la "déclaration" pourra vous paraître précoce, en arrivant au 4eme chapitre... Mais leur relation a commencé un peu avant le chapitre 1, faut pas oublier :) Puis il n'a pas encore clairement dit les choses. Enfin, pas de manière directe.

**_Votre avis, alors ?_**

Bisous, bisous ! Djouh.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 5, donc.

Je poste avec un peu d'avance, parce que je serai chez mon papa tout le week end, puis chez ma mère aussi un peu.. Je vais profiter d'eux, donc pas trop le temps pour les longs chapitres de cette fic. Mais je pense poster Mission Potion ce week end, par contre ! Si ce n'est ce soir.

Brefffffouuuille, je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5

.

.

.

Cette fois, cela faisait une semaine que Rabastan séchait la totalité de ses cours. Il avait prétexté la flemme à son frère, priait pour que son père ne sache rien et passait ses journées à faire du Quidditch, ou trainer dans le parc. Cependant, contrairement à lui, Alice restait en cours mais son attention n'était pas du tout au rendez-vous. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au Serpentard et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Toujours aussi surprise, sa volonté de lui parler ne cessait de croître. C'est pourquoi elle prit un jour une initiative qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et fit à son tour l'école buissonnière pour le chercher.

C'est au terrain, en tenue de Quidditch verte et argentée, qu'elle le trouva juché sur son balai, jouant avec sa batte. Elle monta dans les gradins, sans le quitter des yeux, espérant qu'il l'apercevrait avant qu'il ne finisse son entrainement. La Gryffondor semblait décidée à lui parler et prête à l'attendre devant les vestiaires, même si les regards parfois malsains des autres Serpentard tenteraient de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Mais le regard de Rabastan fut attiré par la couleur de l'uniforme d'Alice, et il se tourna vers elle, en plissant les yeux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Rodolphus, qui était le deuxième batteur, et se dirigea vers les gradins en le voyant dos à lui. C'était presque une tradition familiale, d'occuper ce poste, chez les Lestrange. Quand l'héritier n'était pas batteur, il était souvent poursuiveur, au moins une fois durant sa scolarité. Et les deux frères prenaient toujours du plaisir à frapper dans les cognards. Se défouler faisait toujours du bien, et mieux valait que ces vulgaires balles prennent des coups, plutôt qu'un autre élève.

Lorsque la Gryffondor vit qu'il l'avait remarqué et redescendit les gradins pour attendre qu'il la rejoigne. Elle était surprise qu'il prenne l'initiative de la voir alors que plusieurs Serpentard étaient proximité, dont son ami Antonin, assez virulent dans son genre, également. Mais ce que la blonde ne savait pas, c'est que Rabastan n'allait pas se montrer le plus doux qu'il soit avec elle, pour que cela passe inaperçu auprès d'eux. Une fois arrivé au sol, il se posa, mit son balai sur son épaule, et alla se planter devant elle, le regard toujours perçant.

- Hellington, la salua-t-il alors d'un ton froid.

Elle croisa les bras en le regardant arriver, voyant très bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur très allègre. En même temps, si sa réaction s'était exprimée après son annonce plus que surprenante, il aurait été moins froid aujourd'hui. Alice ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir plus qu'à elle-même.

- Lestrange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux donc de si important, pour t'être gracieusement déplacée dans cette fosse aux serpents.

-Que l'on parle, répondit-elle doucement.

La Gryffondor ne voulait pas qu'ils s'engueulent ou qu'il soit brusque envers elle, comme il l'avait été les autres soirs, autant dans la salle commune que dans le couloir, quand elle avait eu peur.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, personnellement, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Rien de plus, en tout cas. Mais vas-y, parle, blondinette. Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, les bras toujours croisés. C'est... Impossible que tu sois... Sincère.

La réaction de Rabastan ne se fit pas attendre, et il lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il put, en croisant les bras. De quoi bien la faire reculer, et en même temps la convaincre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. C'était déjà assez difficile d'accepter lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, alors que jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.

Mais Alice ne recula pas et s'avança davantage vers lui, les bras toujours croisés aussi. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur de lui. S'il l'aimait comme il le prétendait, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Peut-être parce que pour moi, répondit-il d'un ton arrogant, l'amour n'est qu'un mot, et non une émotion mièvre ou un quelconque sentiment mielleux.

Elle le vit alors décroiser les bras, lâcher son balai, et porter brusquement sa main à sa gorge. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur la moitié de sa gorge, mais ils ne bloquèrent pas sa respiration. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais aucun des deux ne détourna le regard. Alice ne cilla pas, laissant ses bras le long de son corps, sans bouger. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison et malgré la dernière réplique cinglante du Serpentard, sa confiance restait. Même l'emprise actuelle sur sa personne ne l'empêcha pas de rester stoïque, sans montrer une once de peur.

Et elle eut raison. En effet, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, mais la lâcha pour agripper doucement son bras. Puis il l'entraina ailleurs, en direction des vestiaires de l'équipe adverse, qui étaient, pour le moment, vides. La Gryffondor se laissa entrainer, regardant autour d'elle en retenant un soupir de soulagement. Elle entra avec lui dans la pièce et le regarda en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Le silence perdura un long moment, pendant que le Serpentard retirait sa cape et s'asseyait sur un des bancs, le visage de nouveau neutre. Alice, elle, resta sans bouger un moment, pour le regarder faire d'un œil attentif, mais s'avança ensuite pour s'installer à ses côtés.

Elle voulait qu'il lui explique pourquoi elle. Pourquoi une simple Gryffondor réussirait à lui faire tourner la tête ? Cette question la hantait, mais Rabastan lui-même avait-il seulement une réponse à cette dernière ? Non, lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

C'était sûrement parce que la blonde l'aidait à se sentir lui-même, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Puis, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, Rabastan n'en avait que faire des filles physiquement parfaites, toujours à se pavaner et à s'arranger, à se venter et s'afficher en public pour se faire remarquer. Et pire que tout, les filles faciles l'insupportaient. Celles qui s'offraient trop facilement au Serpentard, perdaient définitivement crédit à ses yeux. Alice, elle, lui avait toujours tenue tête, et il aimait ça.

La Gryffondor prit doucement la main de son Serpentard dans la sienne, exerçant une légère pression sur celle-ci. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en mauvais termes tous les deux. Pour rien au monde. Son épanouissement s'avérait bien plus grand avec lui, plutôt qu'avec une autre personne et Alice ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Mais toutes les différences qu'ils avaient lui faisaient peur, bien plus que la personnalité de Rabastan, parfois rebutante, voire effrayante.

En voyant qu'il ne montrait aucune réaction négative, la Gryffondor soupira et posa sa joue sur son épaule. Après cela, elle sentit même la main du jeune homme presser légèrement la sienne, avant de la lâcher pour passer nonchalamment un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, se sentant plus en sécurité, maintenant. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. C'était ce qui l'étonnait le plus, cette aisance qu'ils avaient tous les deux à passer des moments agréables ensemble malgré tout. Malgré les disputes récurrentes. Malgré sa peur du jeune homme enfouie qui pouvait resurgir à tout moment. Malgré le sombre futur qui s'annonçait. Malgré leurs deux familles ennemies.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de rire se fassent entendre, de l'extérieur. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient atterris, et s'apprêtaient à venir se changer. Rabastan soupira en la lâchant doucement, et la regarda dans les yeux d'un air légèrement, mais sincèrement, désolé.

Alice se redressa alors doucement, plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes avec un petit sourire. Elle voyait dans son regard métallique que tout avait changé depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir. Il était plus doux, plus sincère et la blonde se dit qu'elle n'avait plus à craindre qu'il lui fasse quelque chose. Elle sortit, puis prit le chemin du château, le laissant avec ses amis qui rentrèrent quelques instants plus tard dans le vestiaire, non sans la bousculer au passage.

- Hellington, tu nous honores de ta présence ? interpella Antonin Dolohov, un sourire en coin figé sur ses lèvres.

- Une équipe de Quidditch rien que pour elle, entièrement masculine, dans un endroit clos, en plus… continua Rodolphus, sans voir son frère qui plissait les yeux et croisait les bras derrière lui.

Alice, elle, s'empressait de rejoindre la sortie du stade, en ignorant leur parole sous peine de déclencher une bagarre à son désavantage.

- Fais pas ta prude, Hellington, reviens ici ! s'exclama de nouveau Antonin, ses mains autour de sa bouche. Montre-nous toutes tes facettes !

Depuis le début, Rabastan fulminait dans son coin, sans oser ouvrir la bouche. La présence de son frère l'en dissuadait, mais il tenta de reprendre le contrôle, en rassemblant le courage qu'il n'avait pas.

- J'ai déjà essayé, hein.

Sa voix était très posée, mais aussi très artificielle. Le Serpentard n'avait qu'une envie… Leur exploser au visage. Mais encore une fois, croiser le regard de Rodolphus l'aida à garder son calme.

Les yeux sombres de son frère le fixèrent alors, un air mi soupçonneux, ni amusé au visage. Son cadet venait-il vraiment de se prendre un vent de la part de la Gryffondor ? Amusant. La tentation de taquiner son frère avec ce détail grandit fortement en voyant la lueur d'agacement qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- Et depuis quand te laisses-tu malmener ainsi par une vulgaire traitresse au blason félin, Rab ?

- Depuis que vous débarquez au moment opportun pour m'occuper d'elle, Rod.

Le ton acide fit inconsciemment plisser des yeux Rodolphus, qui croisa à son tour ses bras sur son torse. Depuis quand cela gênait-il Rabastan d'emmerder un élève devant les autres, et qui plus est, devant ses camarades de maison ?

Non sans se torturer l'esprit de question, l'aîné des Lestrange jeta un regard noir à son frère, puis se tourna pour jeter sa batte et ses protections plus loin. Ce dernier partageait toujours tout avec lui, par volonté ou non. Son obéissance, en tant que cadet, lui était obligée ! De plus, Rodolphus avait particulièrement du mal à tolérer l'insolence de Rabastan, qui par moment, revenait plus vite qu'un hippogriffe au galop.

Mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Rien ne pressait, après tout. Les vacances de Pâques approchaient, et les deux frères auront tout le loisir de se côtoyer de près, rétablissant ainsi l'ordre naturel des choses.

.

* * *

Voilààààà, ce chapitre est fini.

_Je tiens à remercier Anguis et Stacy pour leur review en anonyme, je vous aimeeeeuh ! Mais les autres, pareil, même si je vous ai répondu. Je prend toujours plaisir à vous lire._

Ce sont toutes vos gentillesses et vos attentions dans les reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer. J'ai jamais trop confiance en moi. Et pour vous remercier, j'envois Rabastan faire un bisou-câlin à toutes celles qui me donnent leur avis. Ou Alice, si vous préférez. Ou même Rod. Hahah, au choix !

**Pour Rabastan, tapez 1. Pour Alice, tapez 2. Pour Rodolphus, tapez 3. Pour Frank, tapez 4.**

Non, plus sérieusement, **quel personnage vous parle le plus, pour le moment** ? Niveau geste, personnalité, pensées...

Bisous bisous,

Djou.


	7. Chapitre 6

BONSOIR ! Bon, voilà la suite...

Pour terminer ma journée-malheur-poisse-maudite, voilàààà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6

.

.

.

Pâques arriva à grand pas, mais avec les vacances, vinrent d'autres soucis que les cours pour Rabastan. Assis sur son lit, il grimaça et remonta doucement sa manche gauche, pour laisser apparaitre la marque des Ténèbres récemment apposée. Il effleura alors le noir tatouage du bout des doigts, avec un regard qui se voulait neutre. Mais après tout, il était seul, alors il se laissa aller à ses émotions. Ses prunelles bleutées se teintèrent alors de déception. Ou peut-être était-ce du dégout, de l'aversion envers sa propre personne, ainsi marquée.

Le Serpentard n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir être Mangemort, mais il ne regrettait pas non plus son choix. Son frère, qui l'avait depuis maintenant longtemps, lui avait toujours fait de l'ombre, et il en avait assez de rester constamment au second plan. L'honneur était soi-disant toujours apporté par son aîné, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne redouble sa septième année. Dorénavant, on voyait enfin Rabastan pour ses qualités intellectuelles un peu plus développées que celles de son frère, malgré sa flemme légendaire, ombre dans le tableau. Et de nouveau, il anoblissait un peu plus le nom des Lestrange, par son entrée dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Mais par Merlin, quel honneur cela rapportait-il ? Le Serpentard se le demandait bien. En quoi se faire vulgairement marqué par un soi-disant maitre était-il un honneur ? C'était un abaissement, une courbette devant un homme qui, aussi puissant se présentait-il, n'avait même pas le sang aussi pur que sa famille !

Ses esprits s'affrontaient, tous plus paradoxaux les uns que les autres.

En entendant toquer, le jeune Lestrange reprit contenance et retrouva un air neutre en baissant sa manche. Un vague « oui, entrez » s'échappa alors d'entre ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux fixaient la porte. Entra alors Rodolphus, qui referma la porte derrière lui. Il voulait savoir si son frère allait bien, sachant ce que faisait l'apposition de la marque. Il s'avança vers le plus jeune, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- J'espère que ça va mieux, déclara-t-il d'un ton quelque peu abrupt. Les missions ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Peut-être même en masse, pour que tu puisses prouver ce que tu vaux.

Comme seule réponse, Rabastan haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire en coin. Son aîné prit alors place à ses côtés, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Se préparer à partir des nuits entières pour le Seigneur devait déjà être envisagé, et Rodolphus serait sûrement désigné pour le guider, si ce n'était leur père. Leur père, un des tout premier Mangemort désigné, pseudo ami de Lord Voldemort durant sa scolarité, et parmi les plus fidèles d'entre eux. Pour les deux frères, le décevoir revenait à mourir, ou pire, être déshérité.

- Tu en as eu une, pour ces vacances ? demanda alors le plus jeune.

- Oui. Il se demandait si tu allais m'accompagner, justement, répondit-il en le regardant franchement de son regard perçant. Tu ne dois pas nous décevoir.

- Je ne vaux pas moins que toi. Il ne se doute pas ? demanda alors Rabastan, en gardant son sourire en coin, et sans dissimuler toute l'ironie qui teintait sa voix. Et puis, « nous décevoir » ? Je me fous de ton avis, Rod.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas encore fait tes preuves, Rabastan. Tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser la première mission que tu recevras.

C'est volontairement que Rodolphus ignora la seconde pique de son frère. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, vu la gravité de la situation. L'initiation ne devait pas être une partie de rigolade !

- Je ne comptais pas refuser, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- On ne sait jamais avec toi, hein, le taquina-t-il en le poussant de son épaule.

Rabastan sourit légèrement. Il demeurait vraiment conscient que sa fâcheuse tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête lui avait déjà valu de nombreuses punitions de la part de son père, mais là, ce n'était plus à la même échelle. Et il le savait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me plierai aux ordres.

- Bien. J'espère que tu le satisferas, répondit-il tout en détournant la tête.

- Oui, moi aussi, continua Rabastan en haussant les épaules, sans détourner le regarde de son frère.

- Ça ira, ce n'est pas si horrible, dit-il en l'imitant.

- Hum.

Il voulait stopper le sujet à ce niveau, et immédiatement. Son aîné semblait s'inquiétait pour lui, tout en paraissant franchement affranchi, désintéressé. Et leur relation ambigüe n'arrangeait rien des pensées de Rabastan. Se préoccupait-il de lui, ou prononçait-il ce discours par obligation fraternelle ?

- Bon et sinon… continua le plus âgé, c'est quand que tu emmènes une fille au dortoir ? Ça fait longtemps.

Il repensait à la fois où Antonin et lui avaient importuné Alice Hellington, après leur entrainement de Quidditch. Assez innocente, la question se voulait compatissante, malgré tout, pour savoir si son frère avait trouvé une autre fille à se mettre sous la dent.

Mais Rabastan ne le comprit pas vraiment de cette façon, ayant saisis l'allusion.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il alors avec un sourire moqueur. Ça te manque de ne pas récupérer mes restes ?

- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour avoir des filles dans mon lit, répondit-il en le poussant sur son lit.

- Pour les plus moches, non ! ricana-t-il en tombant sur son lit, tout en envoyant un coussin dans la figure de Rodolphus.

- C'est moi qui me tape les plus belles, répliqua-t-il en lui relançant son coussin.

Rabastan se releva alors, en éclatant de rire. Il fixa son frère, en allant vers la porte.

- Profite, en te rappelant laquelle père te réserve. Elle n'est pas mal, mais je suis pressé de te voir soumis ! Bellatrix fera en sorte que tu te plies à ses quatre volontés.

- Je ne serai jamais soumis ! répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, le suivant.

Il sortit, en haussant les épaules, et en soupirant. Son frère ne se rendait donc pas compte qu'avec cette marque sur leur bras...

- Tu l'es déjà, Rodolphus. Tu l'es déjà, ajouta-t-il en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Il lui jeta un bref regard en songeant qu'en réalité, tous les Mangemort l'étaient, et sans laisser à son ainé le temps de répondre, ferma la porte de la pièce et la verrouilla.

.

.

Enfin, Rabastan trouvait un compartiment libre. Il y rentra et s'installa de manière assez désinvolte sur les banquettes, balançant son sac à côté de lui et mettant ses pieds sur celle d'en face. Puis après un certains temps de voyage, le Serpentard aperçut une longue chevelure blonde passer devant son compartiment. Il s'empressa alors de se lever, et ouvrit vite la porte, en penchant la tête dans le couloir pour confirmer ses doutes.

- Blondinette ! Interpella-t-il.

Alice devait se dégourdir les jambes et avait laissé ses amies seules dans leur compartiment pour faire un aller-retour. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment où ses destination ni qui les gens qui la croisait mais s'arrêta en entendant son nom et se tourna vivement pour reconnaitre Rabastan plus loin. Celui-ci rentra alors de nouveau sa tête dans le compartiment, baissa le petit rideau, et retourna s'assoir en l'attendant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et poussa un petit soupir en le rejoignant dans le compartiment pour s'installer face à lui, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire voir. La Gryffondor crut alors apercevoir un fin sourire naitre sur les lèvres du Serpentard, avant de disparaitre. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, et se contenta de l'observer, constatant une légère entaille dans son cou, ainsi qu'un hématome à son poignet gauche.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle, un peu inquiète de le voir blessé.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et fronça un peu les sourcils en croisant les bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés avec la coupure des vacances et ses blessures, bien que légères, restaient suspectes.

- Très bien, quoique... Les vacances me manquent déjà.

Son ton était neutre et son regard pensif, ce qui intrigua davantage la Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle avança sa main vers son poignet, Rabastan eut un mouvement de recul qui se voulait anodin. En effet, il se rattrapa en faisant mine qu'il souhaitait juste se lever pour la ramener contre lui.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il alors en passant sa main le long de son dos, sur sa cape.

- Je vais bien…

À son geste, Alice prit un ton prudent, et se recula doucement pour ne pas être si près de lui. Il lui avait peut-être manqué mais elle n'aimait toujours pas davantage les contacts qu'il voulait. Mais le Serpentard semblait vouloir de nouveau insister pour tenter sa chance, et il la retint en l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Sa main monta alors vers son cou, et il caressa subtilement sa joue du pouce. Elle prit doucement ses avant-bras dans ses mains, le regardant en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Il était trop pressé pour la Lionne. De plus en plus, d'ailleurs.

Le Serpentard grimaça alors, et retira vivement ses bras, par reflexe. Sa marque était encore un peu douloureuse, mais il se maudit de son geste. Alice le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle reprit doucement ses avants bras pour voir où il avait mal mais il se retira à nouveau. Le regard du Serpentard lui fit alors comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir des questions, et il soupira longuement.

Elle baissa ses yeux et posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule, ne comprenant pas ses gestes ni pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Puis elle sentit un des bras du jeune homme se glisser autour de ses épaules.

- Comment étaient tes vacances...? demanda-t-elle doucement en fermant les yeux, appréciant de rester comme ça, sans un contact de plus.

- Bien, et les tiennes ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête pour seule réponse, restant immobile contre lui, attendant qu'il s'explique. Mais ce moment ne vient pas, et sans même bouger une seule fois, Rabastan resta silencieux un long moment, pour presque toute la durée du trajet. Il somnolait, tête appuyé contre le dossier de la banquette, en profitant parfois de la vue qu'il avait du paysage, ou du décolleté d'Alice.

La blonde resta contre lui, bougeant juste son pouce pour caresser son poignet de temps en temps, oubliant ses amies qui l'attendaient sûrement encore. Lorsque le train ralentit, elle ne réagit même pas immédiatement, et sentit le Serpentard la lever de ses genoux, pour se redresser à son tour.

La jeune femme prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, le regardant en pinçant les lèvres. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui raconte mais se résigna. Voir les sentiments de Rabastan ainsi camouflés était devenu une habitude bien concrète.

- On se voit plus tard, annonça-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue et de se détacher pour s'éloigner dans le couloir du train, à la recherche d'Antonin.

Alice le laissa alors partir et se rendit compte qu'elle devait vite rejoindre ses amies si elle ne voulait pas que ses affaires restent dans le train. Même si Lily Evans était susceptible de lui prendre en attendant.

.

* * *

Chapitre qui peut vous paraître insipide ou inutile, mais très important quand même, haha. :p Enfin, très... Important au moins.

_**Pour toute reviews laissées, une réponse gratuite !**_

Bisous, suite en fin de semaine.

Djouh.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoiiiiir !

Comme promis, voilà la suite assez rapidement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Parce qu'elle est... importante, mais surtout, mouvementée, haha !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Chapitre 7

.

.

.

La fin de la Septième année arrivait à grand pas pour Rabastan, Alice, et le reste de leur promotion. Il était temps de choisir leur formation supérieure, et vint alors les entretiens avec les directeurs de maison, étalés sur plusieurs semaines.

Rabastan venait justement de sortir du bureau de Slughorn, et il s'avança vers le hall, avec un dossier cacheté par le Ministère à la main. La fonction publique lui plaisait bien, particulièrement dans le domaine du sport ou des manifestations sportives, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exprimé son souhait d'avoir des fidèles parmi les hautes instances administratives. Parfait, donc. Le Serpentard sortit alors dans le parc, et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, où l'attendait Alice, à laquelle il avait donné rendez-vous par lettre. En l'apercevant, il sourit en coin, et accéléra le pas dans sa direction.

La Gryffondor venait d'ailleurs elle aussi d'avoir un rendez-vous avec McGonagall et feuilletait son dossier en l'attendant. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était d'aider et de sauver les gens. On lui avait donc proposé quelques formations, mais parmi celles-ci, une en particulier l'attirait. Elle n'avait gardé que ce dossier, elle regardait les documents qu'on lui avait fournis avec concentration, ne voyant donc pas Rabastan s'avancer. Elle fut donc surprise lorsque le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, assez brusquement, justement dans l'intention de lui faire peur. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côté, et posa son propre dossier dans l'herbe, en la saluant d'un air enjoué.

- Salut, Alice !

- Salut, Rabastan, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, avec un petit sourire plus posé.

Elle referma son dossier, ne voulant pas qu'il découvre comme ça qu'elle voulait devenir Auror, elle savait bien qu'il ne serait pas enchanté. Cependant, il avait vaguement aperçu le dossier, sans en lire le titre, et se mit à la questionner, sachant également que les dates d'entretiens étaient communes.

- Alors, cet entretien ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il alors en tendant la main vers les maquettes, dans un élan de curiosité.

- Il s'est bien passé. Et pour toi ?

Elle recula doucement le dossier pour ne pas qu'il y ait accès et lui sourit doucement pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons.

- Bien aussi, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils face à son geste.

Elle avait croisé Franck avant de venir et lui aussi avait eu des papiers pour devenir Auror. Cela la rassurait un peu de ne pas être toute seule, mais son angoisse face à la réaction envisagée de son amant restait belle et bien palpable. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Rabastan, comprenant bien qu'il n'était pas si content que ça. Il affichait un regard soupçonneux, qui se transforma en sourire narquois, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à la Gryffondor. Sourire qui n'envisageait pareillement rien de bon.

- Quoi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me montrer, Blondinette ? On t'a refusé la formation de Médicommage, et un poste au ministère ne te convient pas ? plaisanta-t-il alors avec un ricanement moqueur. Mademoiselle se serait-elle vue sous-estimée par sa directrice de maison, d'habitude si encline à favoriser ses lionceaux ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle en lui souriant pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou lui donner envie de lui prendre son dossier.

Peine perdue.

- Pourquoi tu sembles me cacher quelque chose, alors ? Montre-moi.

Sa voix était soudainement plus froide et défiante. Rabastan la fixait en plissant les yeux, et l'idée de la formation d'Auror lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, avant de se faire refouler brusquement par son subconscient.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ? répliqua-t-elle en rangeant le dossier dans son sac, lui tournant un peu le dos.

Mais sans répondre, le Serpentard se redressa rapidement pour attraper les deux poignets de la jeune fille d'une main, et lui arracha le dossier de l'autre, d'un geste assez brusque.

- Rabastan Lestrange ! s'insurgea-t-elle en se tournant pour essayer de récupérer son dossier. Rends-le-moi ! Immédiatement !

- Non, hors de question.

Il la lâcha alors en la poussant doucement dans l'herbe sur le dos, et se releva pour lire. Après s'être éloigné de quelques pas, il regarda la premier page du dossier et se figea de stupeur et d'indignation. Alice n'oserait tout de même pas faire cela, si ?

Cette dernière se releva en grimaçant et en se massant les poignets. Elle avait vu son regard et son air qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Auror, murmura-t-il alors simplement, les yeux rivés sur le titre.

Le Serpentard n'osa même pas ouvrir le dossier, et il se contenta de relever les yeux vers elle, toujours avec la même expression faciale. Le contenu ne lui était, de toute façon, pas vraiment inconnu. Auror. Ce mot résonnait à ses oreilles, lui vrillant ostensiblement le tympan, tel un pieu.

_« Auror. Auror. Auror. Auror » _pensait-il à la suite. Il voulait que cela cesse, et rapidement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve éveillée, une fausse trahison modelée par son imagination, une cruelle illusion. Bientôt, son réveil sonnerait, et les murs sombres et les draps verts de son dortoir le sortiraient de sa torpeur.

Mais non, les minutes passaient pour Rabastan, sans la moindre interruption dans ce cauchemar éveillé.

La jeune femme s'avança alors vers lui, les mains tendues pour reprendre son dossier. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la réprimande, mais sentait l'orage proche, et sur le point de déverser un véritable tonnerre sur sa personne. Mais avant que la blonde ne puisse l'atteindre, Rabastan déchira brusquement le dossier, à la fois dans sa longueur, puis dans sa largeur. Sa bouche se tordait en une mimique courroucée et son front se plissa d'énervement. Quant à Alice, elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment allait-elle expliquer à McGonagall ou même à Franck qu'il lui fallait à nouveau les papiers ?

- Rabastan ! Arrête ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Nous manquons de combustible, dans notre salle commune. Oh ! Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu t'inscrives à cette formation, répondit-il d'un ton glacial, toujours en la fixant.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je vais faire, répliqua-t-elle, le défiant du regard.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien la période que nous traversons. Tu veux te faire torturer, tuer, ou même pire, c'est ça ?

Rabastan était en colère qu'elle ait tant voulu lui cacher, certes, mais également inquiet, voir horrifié. Que ferait le Mangemort, s'il venait à la rencontrer pendant une de ses missions pour le Lord ? Déjà, il se savait incapable de la tuer, mais que si la situation lui imposait, il devrait faire du mal à la petite blonde. Sa petite blondinette. C'était inacceptable pour son for intérieur, mais obligatoire pour sa survie ou son honneur. Voldemort ne faisait de cadeau à personne, pas même à ses fidèles. En témoignaient ses blessures à la rentrée, lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de rater une de ses initiations. De plus, le Serpentard savait ce dont ces fameux fidèles étaient capables... À savoir, du pire. Et en tant qu'Auror et traitresse à son sang, Alice risquait de devenir une cible prioritaire, si ce n'était point déjà le cas. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle fasse partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, tant qu'elle y était !

- Je veux aider les gens en cette sombre période, justement ! Aider ceux qui sont torturés, ou empêcher leur mort inutile et barbare ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Rabastan ! Si je veux devenir Auror, c'est mon problème, pas le tiens !

Il s'approcha alors d'elle avec un air menaçant, en jetant les bouts de dossier plus loin, au hasard, puis entreprit de déboutonner la manche de sa chemise. Son courroux et son inquiétude l'aveuglait. Le Mangemort remonta alors brusquement sa manche, la mettant ainsi devant le fait accompli, son avant-bras gauche nu devant ses yeux. Sa Marque des Ténèbres ne bougeait pas, mais elle restait bien noire sur la peau pourtant mate du Serpentard.

- Et là, ça devient mon problème ? attaqua-t-il alors d'un voix lente, mais sèche.

Alice était adossée à un arbre, ayant reculée en le voyant venir vers elle si énervée. Elle se figea d'horreur en voyant sa marque et ne bougea plus d'un centimètre. Même sa respiration sembla se couper un court moment, et son cœur rata un battement. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas lui. Pas ça. Elle pensait rêver. Cette marque, elle savait ce qu'elle signifiait et était tellement choquée de la voir sur le bras du Serpentard. De _son_ Serpentard.

- Oui. Je l'ai. La Marque des Ténèbres. La même qui apparait chaque semaine au-dessus de certaines maisons d'Auror ou autres pathétiques résistants, enchaina-t-il alors du même ton face au silence de la Gryffondor. Donc je crois, si tu me permets cette petite contradiction... Que oui, c'est effectivement mon problème.

La Lionne baissa les yeux, restant muette face au Serpentard. Elle prenait conscience de ce que représentait son inscription à cette formation d'Auror. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Pas pour lui, même s'il lui tenait à cœur. Sa vie était en jeu, dans les deux sens du terme. S'écouter, c'était prendre le risque de se faire tuer, mais accomplir son rêve, sa volonté. Tandis que l'écouter, c'était abandonner ses ambitions, voire ses idéologies utopistes d'un monde meilleur, mais prendre moins de risque pour sa personne.

- HELLINGTON, RÉAGIS ! s'exclama-t-il alors subitement, en baissant son bras et sa manche par la même occasion.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux, murmura-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, serrant ses coudes et fermant les yeux.

Une partie de l'esprit de Rabastan lui hurlait qu'il risquait de ne plus la voir. Une autre, beaucoup plus petite, lui conseillait de tout laisser pour elle. Mais que faire. Certainement pas la deuxième solution ! Sa famille, son renom et ses convictions passaient avant tout. Puis, laisser quoi pour elle ? La vie ? Car oui, on le tuerait, s'il désertait. Alors franchement, quel intérêt. Non, il resterait fixé, et continuerait à suivre le même chemin. C'était à Alice de changer de voie, pas à lui.

Lorsque ses pensées s'apaisèrent, le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il serrait si fort les poings que ses jointures blanchissaient et que ses ongles laissaient des traces sanguinolentes sur son épiderme. Ses yeux, eux, ne quittaient pas le visage de la blonde et ne cillaient pas, ne serait-ce même une seule seconde.

Alice se baissa pour ramasser son sac en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Elle ne voulait plus le voir pour l'instant et avait besoin de réfléchir. Le Serpentard ne la retint pas, ayant lui aussi le besoin de se retrouver seul. À la fois pour se calmer et pour réfléchir posément à une solution, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas actuellement. La Gryffondor s'éloigna alors rapidement avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Elle était tellement surprise qu'il soit partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom que c'était impossible pour son esprit de réaliser dans l'immédiat.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'est passer du temps avec Frank.

.

* * *

Je pense que Alice mérite plus le bûcher que ce pauvre Rabastan. On est d'accord, hein ? Dites dites !

Bon, pour le prochain chapitre... J'hésite **vraiment** à changer pour le **rating M**... Vous me direz quoi.

_Votre avis m'intéresse, les amours !_

Bisous, Djou.


	9. Chapitre 8

BONJOUR ! Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre.

_**Donc, je voulais vous demander votre avis, c'est super important.. Jugez de ce chapitre, rating M ou pas ?**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 8

.

.

Rabastan rentra en trombe dans la salle d'étude non surveillée, pour la chercher des yeux. Il savait qu'Alice se trouvait ici, son talent pour la médisance et les renseignements étant assez développé. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il se dirigea vers elle et ferma le cahier qu'elle tenait devant soi, la fixant. La Gryffondor, qui voulait réviser son cours de Métamorphose pour le devoir qu'ils avaient le lendemain, était tellement concentrée qu'elle sursauta en sentant qu'on lui fermait son livre sous le nez. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le Serpentard à ses côtés, sans pouvoir analyser son attitude. Son imperméabilité la troublait fortement, l'empêchant alors réagir, puis elle se retrouva debout en un rien de temps.

- Suis-moi.

Et sans plus attendre de réponse ou de manifestation, le Serpentard l'entraina hors de la salle, sans ses affaires étalées sur la table de travail. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, ne voulant pas le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne le semblait déjà, car enfin, une lueur d'irritation était perceptible dans les prunelles du jeune homme. La Lionne ne savait pas pourquoi le fait qu'elle sache qu'il porte la Marque lui faisait peur. Et pas qu'un peu. Après tout, Rabastan était toujours le même qu'avant… Il lui avait seulement caché ce petit détail, chose qui prouvait allégrement qu'un masque voilait le vrai visage du Serpentard. Sa nature était-elle donc meilleure, ou pire que celle déjà connue de tous ?

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle de classe, où son poignet fut enfin libérer de l'emprise du brun, qui sortit ensuite sa baguette pour verrouiller la porte.

- Alice, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il alors d'un ton neutre en se tournant vers elle, baguette baissée.

Ladite Alice se recula pour s'assoir sur la table derrière elle et pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui mais ne voulait pas non plus le contredire. Son courage rouge et or lui paraissait bien loin. Tout ce que la blonde souhaitait, c'était de ne pas tout gâché par des paroles ou des gestes de travers, face au Serpentard. Même si pour elle, leur histoire semblait s'effilocher au fur et à mesure du temps, une dispute ne serait pas la bienvenue. Cette dernière ne serait qu'ombre au tableau, laissant ainsi un dernier mauvais souvenir encore plus vif que l'actuel. Leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée le plus sereinement possible, et aggraver la situation ne demeurait pas vraiment préférable.

- De quoi ? murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. De quoi veux-tu parler, Rabastan ? Il n'y a rien dire, mais tout à voir. J'ai déjà vu.

Après un bref hochement d'épaule, il s'appuya à la porte en croisant les bras contre son torse, sans répondre. À vrai dire, elle avait raison. Aucune conversation n'était à faire, de sa part en tout cas. Mais Alice lui manquait. C'était juste cela. Il voulait la voir, car voilà déjà deux semaines qu'ils s'évitaient. Et le Mangemort en avait assez de perdre du temps avec elle. Trop de leur temps avait déjà était gâché à faire la tête, à s'éviter l'un l'autre, à danser entre les hésitations puis les remords. Et leur temps restant, était justement compté. Rabastan savait que tôt ou tard, se voir relèverait du défi. Du défi permanant.

La blonde pinçait ses lèvres en se triturant les mains. Elle ne le regardait pas et attendait qu'il réponde. Faire le premier pas et parler la première lui étaient inconcevable, car elle considérait que s'il était venu la chercher c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Mais à son grand désespoir, le Mangemort ne disait rien. Elle releva alors les yeux et soutint son regard pendant un instant. Un long instant, même. Silencieux au possible. Seuls les bruits lointains et étouffés d'élèves rentrant au château se faisaient entendre depuis le parc. Le Serpentard soutenait son regard par la même occasion, les yeux plissés et les doigts crispés. Pour camoufler cela, il se passa doucement une main dans sa chevelure bouclée et brune, puis mis l'autre dans la poche de sa cape ornée de vert et d'argent.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas, même s'il savait que c'était son tour. C'était presque devenu un jeu, à ses yeux, bien que cela ne se fasse tout naturellement, de façon alternative. Mais quand venait son moment, cela tournait au challenge épique. La difficulté de se dévoiler semblait ancrée en lui, mais les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour Alice étaient considérables.

- J'avais envie de te voir, murmura-t-il alors après de longues minutes qui parut une éternité pour la Gryffondor. Tu me manquais, c'est tout.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux en l'entendant. Si elle lui avouait qu'il ne lui avait pas manqué autant qu'elle à lui, il s'énerverait contre sa personne et ce n'était vraiment pas son envie première. Bien qu'en réalité, la blonde lui en voulait toujours plus qu'autre chose, pour sa réaction démesurée à ses yeux. Elle resta donc muette. Face à son silence, le Mangemort soupira longuement, et détourna le regard en se dirigeant vers la petite fenêtre au fond de la salle de classe. Un juron lui échappa lorsque son tibia se cogna contre une des tables par inadvertance, mais il finit par s'appuyer au rebord pour observer l'extérieur, sans prononcer un seul mot, ni ouvrir les carreaux.

Pendant ce temps, Alice le suivit du coin de l'œil, sans aller le voir. Elle avait toujours peur d'en savoir plus sur lui, de quoi il se présentait capable, tout en ayant envie de tester ses limites, voire leurs limites. La Gryffondor ne voulait pas le contrarier, mais ne voulait pas non plus le rejoindre. C'est lui qui était en tort, à la fin ! Il lui devait des excuses, fierté ou pas. Le voyant se tourner, la blonde esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais le vit également tendre la main dans sa direction.

- Viens, quémanda-t-il simplement d'une voix neutre.

Elle se leva et le rejoignit doucement sans rien dire ni rien exprimer avec son visage. Mais ce que sa conscience les maudissaient, elle et ses impulsions sentimentales et gryffondoriennes. Et également Rabastan, de la rendre si faible, de la faire céder si facilement. Elle prit alors doucement sa main et regarda par la fenêtre. Le Serpentard la plaça alors devant lui, et colla son torse au dos de la jeune femme, pour continuer de s'appuyer sur le rebord. Mais il ne regardait plus dehors, et vint placer son visage dans le cou d'Alice. Même son odeur, son parfum et sa peau lui manquaient. Une de ses mains glissa alors sur son bas ventre, puis remonta doucement sous son uniforme rouge et or, avant de passer sous sa chemise.

La jeune Gryffondor se laissa faire, fixa un point dans le parc et se retint de trembler en sentant ses mains sur elle. Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie mais se laissa faire en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Son refus de se faire toucher par le Serpentard était un mystère pour sa propre personne, mais au fond d'elle, elle redoutait qu'il ne la laisse carrément tomber, après être allée trop loin avec lui. Elle connaissait sa réputation, de près comme de loin. De plus, tout cela était totalement nouveau pour la blonde. Jamais aucun garçon n'avait reçu son autorisation pour être aussi intime avec elle que le Mangemort.

D'ailleurs, le silence fut pris comme une acceptation par ce dernier, qui monta sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il la posa alors sur un de ses seins, et déposa un doux baiser sur sa nuque, en commençant à la caresser délicatement, mais avec assurance. Son expérience pouvait se mesurer dans ses gestes. Quant à Alice, elle était tétanisée et tiraillée par ses pensées, par ses peurs, aussi. Sans vouloir qu'il ne la touche comme cela, elle n'oser le frustrer, toujours par crainte de sa réaction. Il était si lunatique et imprévisible, à ses yeux… Au début, c'est ce qui lui plaisait et l'excitait chez le Serpentard, mais avec le temps, cela en devenait plus effrayant qu'autre chose. La blonde se mordit alors violemment la lèvre inférieure et crispa ses doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sans un mot.

Mais le Serpentard ne vit rien de ce qu'elle faisait. Tout en la collant un peu plus contre son corps, ses doigts auparavant posés sur les briques froides entreprirent de détacher les boutons du gilet de la Gryffondor, puis de son chemisier. Une fois finit, il la tourna vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser langoureusement, pendant que cette fois-ci, ses deux mains se retrouvaient sur la poitrine d'Alice. Celle-ci ferma instantanément les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes naissantes et agrippa ses avant-bras sans lui rendre son baiser. Elle voulait le repousser mais son courage de Gryffondor lui manquait. Où était-il passé, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il agitait son esprit de toute part ? Mais elle ne savait également plus quoi penser. Même si c'était la sensation désagréable de se faire tripoter contre son gré qui dominait, un désir presque bestial naquit en elle, la faisant se sentir vivante, bouillonnante. Son amour pour Rabastan l'empêchait d'agir, de bouger, de le modérer.

La jeune femme ne sut pas combien de temps il passa à la toucher ainsi, sans se gêner. Elle le sentit alors descendre une ses mains, pour la placer sur sa cuisse. Malgré son esprit paradoxal, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il la soulève pour l'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, après l'avoir empoignée. Le Mangemort continua alors son langoureux baiser, en mordant sa lèvre par moment, puis remonta sa main sous sa jupe. N'en pouvant plus, elle repoussa vivement ses mains en laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il pose les mains sur elle, c'en était trop. La Lionne le poussa et reposa vivement ses pieds sur le sol, en se rhabillant promptement et conformément.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? demanda-t-il alors en toute innocence, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu me touches…

Elle se recula vivement en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche tout en continuant de reboutonner sa chemise et son gilet. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser faire jusque-là. Mais surtout, se laisser faire ainsi, laisser ces fameuses agitations naitre en elle, jouant de sa conscience et brouillant sa raison.

Rabastan s'avança alors doucement vers elle, troublé d'être la cause de son état pour si peu, alors qu'elle n'avait pas réagis pendant tout le temps passé dans cette pièce.

- Je ne veux plus que tu me touches, Lestrange, répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme, malgré elle.

- Hé, attends, je ne voulais pas... commença-t-il, sincèrement troublé.

Mais en voyant la Gryffondor reculer vivement à son approche et ses larmes redoubler d'intensité, il préféra ne pas insister, et s'immobilisa sur place. Elle lui jeta un regard et se mordit violemment la lèvre.

- Je ne veux plus qu'on se voit. Nous ne sommes même pas du même monde, nous ne pensons pas pareillement. Je n'ai plus l'audace nécessaire pour te supporter, pour nous supporter. Mais je rassemble ce qu'il me reste de ce fameux courage pour te l'avouer, Rabastan.

Sa voix se brisa au fur et à mesure, comme une vitre éclatée en mille morceaux, une vitre frappée d'un sort perdu. Un puissant sort, produisant ainsi de multiples morceaux de verre, maintenant profondément ancrés dans le cœur du Serpentard, pour qui l'effet se révélait douloureux, dévastateur. Ces simples phrases les laissèrent tous deux sans voix un long moment, dans l'impossibilité de savoir lequel des deux souffrait le plus de la situation. Sans pouvoir alors esquisser le moindre geste, le Serpentard la fixa d'un air ahuri, ne pouvant croire aux paroles blessantes d'Alice, qui se dirigea vers la porte le plus vite possible.

Cette dernière sortit de la salle en trombe, essayant de retenir ses larmes malgré son bouleversement. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à le repousser, mais se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il n'était plus à proximité, malgré tout. Une fois que la Gryffondor fut plus éloignée, le bruit sourd d'un choc contre le sol lui parvint aux oreilles, et elle crut reconnaitre le bruit d'une chute de table, ou de chaise, ou d'un tout autre objet du genre… Ce qui ne fit que l'encourager à accélérer le pas.

Alice pensait bien avoir réveillé le Mangemort qui sommeillait en Rabastan, aujourd'hui… Et cette fois, plus rapidement que jamais.

.

* * *

**_ALOOOOORS AVIS ? JE CHANGE LE RATING EN M, ou pas ? Cette scène est un peu plus osée que le reste, disons._**

Review :)!

Bisous et à bientôt ! Djou.

.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour bonjour** _! (enfin bonne nuit pour moi, mais brefouille!)

Voilà la suite (qui a failli ne pas venir ajd, parce que j'ai passé mon aprem au ciné à voir Les Misérables (SUBLIME ) et la soirée à fêter mon anniversaire :p ! Mais bref, voilà, je suis au rdv quand même, ahah !

J'espère que ca va vous plaire, surtout que ca bouge biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiien là !

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

_Et merci les gens qui me suivent et qui me commentent *O* !_

* * *

.

Chapitre 9

.

.

.

Le calme plat, l'admiration du feu dans la cheminée, nonchalamment assise dans un fauteuil, un vieux grimoire de la bibliothèque sur les genoux... Alice était dans la salle commune quand un hibou se fit remarquer à une fenêtre de la tour des Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir et ne prenne la lettre tenant dans son bec. C'est un élève de sa maison qui vint lui amener et elle l'ouvrit avec précaution en reconnaissant l'écriture si particulière de Rabastan, fine et penchée, mais écrite à l'aide de mouvements secs du poignet.

_Alice,_

_La fin de l'année arrive, et avec elle, nos ASPICS. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas faire autre chose que ta formation d'Auror. Je me suis renseigné._

_Mais s'il te plait, j'te le demande encore une fois : Abandonne… Je ne veux vraiment pas me retrouver devant toi, ce qui arrivera inévitablement. Tu te penses capable de me tuer ? Ou même de me faire emprisonner ? En plus, tu ferais vraiment une mauvaise Auror. Tu as déjà fréquenté un Mangemort. Mauvais début._

_S'il te plait. Je... Je t'aime._

_R. Lestrange._

Elle lisait la lettre en tentant de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. La jeune femme ne voulait pas que ses amies se demandent ce qu'elle avait. Ses lèvres se pincèrent tout de même, en lisant les derniers mots, puis ses doigts plièrent consciencieusement la lettre. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son projet de devenir Auror, elle le savait. Et elle ne l'aimait pas non plus autant que lui, même si elle s'était sentie bien avec lui. Certes, ses sentiments pour Rabastan étaient bien présents, mais loin d'être un feu dévorant. Elle ne voulait plus le revoir, ni lui répondre. Elle voulait l'oublier.

À la fin de la lettre, la Gryffondor remarqua également que le premier « Je » était barré, comme s'il avait hésité. Elle ne vit même pas Frank Londubat arriver derrière elle, trop captivée et intriguée par cela. Encore, il avait hésité. Encore. Ne mettrait-il donc jamais sa fierté si aberrante de côté, une bonne fois pour toute ? La Lionne louait ses efforts à sa conscience, mais se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un homme comme lui, dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours eu besoin d'attentions, de sentiments.

- Bonsoir, Alice.

La jeune blonde releva la tête et esquissa un petit sourire en reconnaissant son ami. Elle se décala sur le canapé pour lui faire de la place.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle en le regardant.

- Comment vas-tu ? continua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu révisais pour tes Aspics ? Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère.

Franck vit la lettre dans les mains d'Alice, et remarqua également que celles-ci tremblaient. Mais il ne lui imposa aucune question, et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. En sentant son regard, elle rangea la lettre dans son sac en souriant un peu pour le rassurer. Alice ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour si peu.

- Je vais bien, et non, tu ne me déranges jamais. Et toi ? Cette journée ?

- Révisions, révisions… Soupira-t-il.

Il se pencha alors et embrassa sa joue, sans perdre son sourire. Son bras passa alors autour de ses épaules d'une manière timide, mais amicale. Elle sourit à son geste et embrassa sa joue à son tour en laissant son bras où il était. Frank, ce n'était pas du tout pareil qu'avec Rabastan. Il était plus doux avec elle et prenait plus le temps de vérifier que rien ne la dérangeait, même en tant que simple ami.

Alice se sentit alors attiré vers lui, délicatement. Il embrassa alors sa joue, et la regarda. Elle tourna son visage vers lui en souriant un peu. La gêne prit possession d'elle, mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée, sachant que son camarade de maison ne lui ferait rien.

- On peut réviser ensemble si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Content, Frank acquiesça et pris une de ses mains dans la sienne.

- Bien sûr, quand tu veux.

Il sourit et embrassa alors doucement sa joue, puis le coin de ses lèvres. La jeune femme regardait leurs mains et ferma les yeux en sentant ses baisers sur sa peau. Rabastan était à mille lieues de ses pensées et elle restait dans ses bras, se sentant plus rassurée. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors d'eux même, et le jeune homme se pencha doucement sur elle, sans mouvement brusque ou déplacé, ni même se coller à elle de façon désinvolte. Il attendit alors un signe de s'avancer plus, comme permission. Elle le sentait tout près de son visage et exerça une légère pression sur sa main, comme pour l'autoriser.

Alors lentement, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un rapide baiser. Rapide et chaste, certes, mais agréable et féru. Naturel, d'un penchant léger.

Alice se recula la première en esquissant un petit sourire, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux pour le regarder. Il était tout le contraire de Rabastan, en fait. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se rapprochait de Frank. Côtoyer son antagoniste permettrait peut-être à la blonde de refermer la plaie béante qu'avait laissée le Serpentard en elle. Pour la première fois, elle découvrirait mieux et l'oublierait. Elle serait plus heureuse avec le Gryffondor.

Celui-ci se releva alors doucement, en pressant doucement sa main de nouveau.

- On se voit demain, alors ? demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix enjouée.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en souriant et en lâchant doucement sa main.

Après un léger baiser déposé sur son front en se penchant, Frank lâcha sa main et alla vers les escaliers.

- Bo… Bonne nuit… Alice, continua-t-il maladroitement.

- Bonne nuit, Frank.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. La Lionne repensait à nouveau à la lettre que lui avait envoyée Rabastan et la sortit de son sac en soupirant. Tenter d'effacer tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, voilà ce à quoi elle aspirait, maintenant. Aussi douloureux cela fut, la lettre s'envola donc en direction de la cheminée sans remord. Ou presque. Presque car Rabastan resterait son premier amour, quoiqu'elle puisse faire, dire, ou penser. C'était un fait.

La missive se consuma alors lentement, plus rougeoyante que le reste des braises. Après un dernier regard vers celle-ci, la Gryffondor se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers les dortoirs.

.

Les Aspics arrivèrent à grands pas, en même temps que des nouveaux faits divers plus effrayants les uns que les autres, dans la presse. Déjà trois heures que tous les élèves de septième année grattaient les rouleaux de parchemin de leur plume, parfois de façon frénétique, et parfois plus lentement. Certains était préoccupés, d'autres ne se prenaient pas la tête pour réussir, laissant la chance ou le destin agir.

Rabastan avait fait partie de ces derniers, sans pour autant rater son épreuve.

Le jour de sa dernière épreuve commune, il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à observer Frank Londubat, qui en raison du placement par ordre alphabétique, n'était pas très loin de lui. Et les regards que le Gryffondor lançait à Alice lui avaient fortement déplus. Mais c'était comme si un éclair l'avait frappé lorsque Rabastan s'aperçut que la jeune blonde répondait positivement aux regards de son camarade de maison.

Lorsque la fin de l'épreuve sonna, le Mangemort se leva rapidement, passa près de la place d'Alice sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard, puis arriva à la table du directeur pour rentre sa copie. Trouvant la queue trop longue à son goût, il dépassa la majorité des personnes, et poussa voilement une Poufsouffle contre une table pour prendre sa place, avec une arrogance non dissimulée plaquée au visage.

Pendant ce temps, Alice finissait juste sur la fin de l'épreuve, presque à la seconde près. Elle reprit ses parchemins, fière de ce qu'elle avait produit, puis se leva pour aller rendre sa copie à son tour. Après un regard jeté en direction de Frank, la blonde se rendit compte qu'il l'attendait, en restant hors de la file d'attendre, sur le côté. C'était l'occasion de savoir s'il avait réussi et si leurs révisions avaient portées leur fruit. Après l'avoir rejoint, elle parla alors avec lui de l'épreuve en s'avançant avec les autres vers la table du professeur Dumbledore, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'une fille se faisait bousculer. Elle se décala pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit sans surprise que Rabastan était la cause de tout ça. La Poufsouffle retenait ses larmes, en se massant délicatement le flanc où elle c'était cogné. Mais en voyant son amie Marlene McKinnon aller à sa rencontre, Alice ne préféra pas s'en mêlé également.

Elle vit alors Rabastan sortir d'un pas assez saccadé et brusque, qui laissait transparaître sa fureur. Les gens s'écartaient sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la grande porte, puis à l'angle du couloir. Un frisson non maitrisé la traversa rapidement, mais la Lionne détourna le regard, pour fixer de nouveau la queue devant elle.

- Tu as encore une autre épreuve, non ? demanda doucement Frank avec un sourire, en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue, avec délicatesse.

Le Gryffondor n'avait que brièvement accordée son attention aux actes de Lestrange, pour lequel il montrait une totale indifférence plus que du mépris. Frank n'avait jamais été homme à chercher des histoires, et ne répliquait que lors d'une attaque envers quelqu'un d'autre. Même en ce qui le concernait, il gardait longtemps son calme face aux piques et insultes fréquemment lancé par les Serpentard envers lui. Comme Alice, il était de sang-pur, mais ne partageait aucune des idéologies eugénistes des Mangemorts.

- Oui, mon option d'arithmancie, acquiesça-t-elle en se tournant vers lui après avoir rendu ses parchemins. Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard, d'ailleurs.

Après avoir embrassé le coin de ses lèvres, elle s'éloigna rapidement. Tout en récupérant ses affaires, elle repensa encore à Rabastan et à sa mauvaise humeur, puis sortit de la Grande Salle. La blonde se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas répondre à sa lettre, il aurait pu être violent avec elle comme il l'avait été avec cette Poufsouffle.

.

Toujours dans le hall, Rabastan ruminait sa déchéance, le dos appuyé au mur, dans un coin d'ombre. Il vit alors la Gryffondor, qui passa devant lui sans le voir. Tout en la détaillant du regard, de haut en bas et de droite à gauche, le Serpentard ressentit un amer pincement au cœur, qui se transforma de nouveau en une violente colère, lorsque vint le tour de Franck de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Celui-ci se dirigeait vers le couloir menant au parc, et ne remarqua pas qu'on le suivait. Le Gryffondor était seulement soulagé d'avoir passé cet aspic et comptait bien profiter de cette après-midi ensoleillée pour réviser encore les quelques cours qu'il lui restait à étudier. Mais c'était sans compter la jeune blonde qui occupait toutes ses pensées. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas aujourd'hui et il en était plutôt content. Sa timidité l'empêchait souvent de faire le premier pas, bien que de nombreux efforts soient fournis de sa part. Mais la peur de brusquer Alice resurgissait souvent, le freinant fortement dans ses actes.

Alors qu'il était toujours perdus dans ses pensées, Frank se senti violemment tiré en arrière, puis son dos claqua contre les dalles froides du mur. En relevant les yeux, il reconnut alors Rabastan Lestrange, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, avant de lui voler sa baguette et de la briser en deux sur son genou. Qu'était donc le plus insupportable, entre voit le prolongement de son bras ainsi se fendre, ou l'air suffisant et antipathique du Serpentard ?

- Bonjour, Londubat, salua ce dernier d'un ton acide. Alors, cette épreuve ? C'était comment ? Oh... Mince alors, ta baguette. J'espère que tu n'as plus d'épreuve pratique, pour tes aspics.

Franck se redressa du mieux qu'il put pour tenter de le repousser, mais la baguette du Serpentard le dissuada de bouger, tandis que les bouts de la sienne roulaient plus loin sur le sol. Le bout froid de son arme mordait sa peau, et l'envie frétillante du Mangemort se laissait largement sentir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, et parla d'une voix lente et contenue.

- Lestrange… Ce… Ce n'est pas un plaisir.

- Pour moi non plus, croit le bien. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ton cas, mais tu le mérites tellement, que je t'accorde quelques minutes de mon précieux temps, renchérit alors le Serpentard avec un sourire mi sadique, mi narquois, et le ton toujours aussi cinglant.

Sans attendre de réponse, Rabastan brandit alors de nouveau sa baguette et expédia le Gryffondor contre le mur brusquement, malgré la proximité de ce dernier avec. Frank y était en effet toujours collé. L'attaquant recula ensuite vivement, afin laisser de la place pour une éventuelle chute de sa victime. Ce qui se fit effectivement. Cette dernière tomba en avant et se rattrapa maladroitement sur ses mains. Le choc l'avait tellement sonné qu'il avait la tête qui tournait, et lord de sa première tentative pour se redresser, Frank tomba assit au sol. Secouant la tête, il regardait le Serpentard en face de lui d'un regard noir, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à ce dernier. Le Gryffondor le vit alors relever sa baguette de nouveau, et poussa un gémissement rauque en sentait une violente douleur sur une de ses joues. Sous sa main, une plaie béante se fit sentir, et la symétrie sur l'autre joue ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le jeune homme au sol se releva alors en vitesse, avant de se précipiter sur lui pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et au moins –du moins l'espérait-il- lui faire perdre sa baguette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si énervé contre lui mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Ne s'y attendant pas, Rabastan faillit basculer en arrière, et lâcha son arme. La voyant rouler vers un pan de mur et se sentant toujours tenu par le Gryffondor, il asséna un violent coup de tête au visage de ce dernier, puis un coup de poing au ventre.

Son adversaire au blason félin n'eut pas le temps de réagir et poussa un gémissement de douleur en se tordant en deux sous le coup de poing. Il n'avait jamais été très habile de ses mains et tenta alors de se rapprocher de la baguette pour la saisir. De plus, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un sang-pur aussi radical que Lestrange n'ose utiliser la force physique de manière aussi certaine ! Cela le déstabilisait et le troublait d'autant plus, et le peu de confiance en soi que gardait Frank s'effritait doucement au fur et à mesure de l'affrontement. Et remarquant bien tout cela, le Serpentard le poussa au sol et se précipita vers sa baguette, avant que tous ses esprits ne se remettent en place correctement. Une fois ramassée et fermement tenue entre son poing, il dirigea l'arme vers son ennemi, et plissa les yeux dans une expression haineuse. Mais le Gryffondor, loin de se laisser abattre, se redressa vite et le fixait, épiant chacun de ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir encore une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Lestrange ? demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

Rabastan se contenta alors de pencher la tête avec un sourire en coin. Sa voix se fit neutre, sans pitié et lente. Mais sa parole fut très distincte tout de même.

- Endoloris.

Le Gryffondor fut tellement surpris de comprendre le sort utilisé par son adversaire qu'il ne bougea pas et se prit le maléfice de torture de plein fouet. Le choc au centre de son torse provoqua en lui une onde de choc telle, qu'il recule fortement en se tenant les flancs. Puis il tomba au sol et hurla sans se retenir, se crispant et convulsant au sol. Et là, plus aucune accroche possible…

La puissance du sort était d'ailleurs proportionnelle à la fureur du Serpentard, qui prenait plaisir à le voir hurler ainsi. La sensation d'euphorie et de puissance poussa Rabastan à augmenter davantage la force du maléfice, si bien que Frank eut simplement l'impression que de la lave coulait à la place de son sang, qu'un étau enserrait sa tête et que tous ses os se brisaient un par un en miette. Cela en devenait insoutenable, et aucun des deux ne vit les temps passer, prenant les quelques minutes réellement écoulées pour de longues heures. Lorsqu'enfin… Le bras du Mangemort se baissa, marquant ainsi la fin de toutes agonies. Le sort prit fin, et Frank tremblait de tous ses membres en espérant bien, dans un éclair de lucidité, que ses cris surent alerter quelqu'un. Il ne se sentait pas la force de se relever et ne voulait pas rester là indéfiniment.

Mais Rabastan pensa la même chose, et après avoir ramassé puis balancé ses propres bouts de baguette dans la figure du Gryffondor, il tourna rapidement les talons et s'éclipsa tout aussi vite. Le courroux qu'il avait au ventre depuis tout à l'heure, se transformait peu à peu en amertume, et en une profonde sensation d'impuissance. Le vide qu'il avait en lui venait de s'agrandir de façon spectaculaire, et même la souffrance de Londubat n'y avait rien fait. Il avait déjà peu de chance de récupérer le cœur d'Alice Hellington, mais cette fois-ci, cette histoire semblait définitivement perdue d'avance pour lui.

.

* * *

Voilààààà voilààà !

Alors, avis ? _Pour une review laissé, deux bisous de l'auteur offerts ! _OUAIS CE SONT LES SOLDES ! Mais sinon, plus sérieusement,** QUE PENSEZ VOUS DE FRANK LONDUBAT ?**

Gros bisous, Djouh.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonsoooir ! Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre, donc, et à l'heure, héhé ! Bravo Djouh.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Chapitre 10

.

.

.

Franck était à l'infirmerie, alité depuis deux bons jours. Ses plaies aux joues étaient quasiment refermées, tandis que son corps se remettait doucement du maléfice. Les tremblements post Doloris l'avait fortement handicapé et affaibli. Il somnolait, sur le flanc, mains sous son oreiller, et la couverture bien autour de lui.

Alice, qui avait eu vent de l'histoire mais avait dû réviser pour ses derniers examens avant de pouvoir enfin aller le voir, se précipita à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle le put. Mais elle entra doucement dans le lieu, puis alla vers lui en se mordant la lèvre, sachant juste qu'on l'avait retrouvé dans un couloir après leur examen en commun. Elle tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en le voyant assoupis, mais le jeune homme, encore plus aux aguets et prudent depuis son altercation avec le Serpentard, l'entendit et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit alors, et se redressa un peu, en mettant ses coussins sur la tête de lit.

- Salut Alice…

Sa voix était cassée, et son teint très blanc. Mais Frank n'avait pas perdu cet éclat jovial qu'il avait au fond des yeux, qui plaisait tant à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière esquissa un fin sourire en s'asseyant doucement à ses côtés. Elle le détaillait pour voir ce qu'il avait et s'en voulait de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

- Je suis désolée... Les Aspics, pour tout ça… Enfin… Ça craint ! Il te restait une épreuve non ?

- Désolée pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mes Aspics, ne t'inquiètent pas... J'ai une session de rattrapage la semaine prochaine.

Il lui tendit alors sa main, sans effacer son sourire de son visage.

- De ne pas être venue plus tôt…

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, la caressant en le regardant, rougissante. Alice avait une petite idée de qui lui avait fait ça mais voulait quand même savoir, et c'était également une des raisons de sa sensation coupable. Rabastan ne pouvait s'être attaqué à Frank que pour se venger, se défouler ou s'imposer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

- Lestrange m'est tombé dessus, comme un gobelin buveur de sang enragé… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'en veut, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix légèrement amère.

Il lâcha alors un long soupire en serrant doucement la main d'Alice, avant de continuer.

- Enfin... Il... Il est taré, quoi, plus ou moins comme son frère. Il n'y a peut-être donc pas de raison à cela.

La jeune blonde tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre mais elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui avait fait ça. Juste parce qu'il avait dû remarquer un quelconque rapprochement. Sa haine palpable ne se dissipait pas le moins du monde au fur et à mesure des secondes, bien au contraire.

- Je confirme... Par Merlin, soupira-t-elle en se penchant sur lui pour embrasser sa joue.

Il passa alors doucement sa main dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor, et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres à son tour, tout en caressant sa joue du pouce. L'horloge sonna alors 22h, rapprochant ainsi l'heure du couvre-feu à grand pas.

- Tu es venue seule, à cette heure-ci ? murmura-t-il.

Tout proche de son visage, Alice esquissa un sourire en le regardant. Bien qu'alité, il s'inquiétait pour elle et elle trouvait ça adorable. Elle caressa doucement sa main posée sur sa joue et lui vola un baiser à son tour.

- Je n'ai pas peur, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je sais me défendre, au pire. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Fais attention tout de même... grimaça Frank. Certains Serpentard sont vraiment dangereux, quand ils s'y mettent.

- Je sais. Tu en as fait l'expérience…

Elle s'en voulait. C'était parce que Rabastan avait de l'affection pour elle qu'il était devenu fou en voyant qu'elle se rapprochait de quelqu'un d'autre après avoir ignoré sa lettre. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle voulait vraiment l'oublier, et passer à autre chose. Le Mangemort ne lui était pas destiné, en témoigne le contraste entre ce dernier et le Gryffondor. Peut-être l'histoire avec son camarade de maison ne durera pas non plus… Mais au moins, son esprit resterait tranquille le temps de la guerre, de ce côté-là. Ou tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

En entendant quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce, Alice tourna alors la tête vers la source du bruit et aperçut la jeune infirmière qui venait vers eux. Celle-ci tenait à la main une fiole, et fronça les sourcils en voyant la Lionne au chevet de son ami.

- Miss Hellington, bonsoir. Que faites-vous ici ? questionna alors doucement Mrs Pomfresh en tendant une potion à son patient.

- Bonsoir… Je suis désolée, je venais voir Frank, répondit-elle, un peu gênée, tout en se levant pour la laisser faire. Je vais y aller... Le couvre-feu va bientôt passer.

L'infirmière acquiesça alors doucement, mais lui adressa un léger sourire amical, en lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait revenir dès demain matin, à partir de 7h30. Les deux amis se saluèrent alors dans un bref et sobre signe d'affection mutuelle, puis la blonde se dirigea vers la porte, en tournant de nouveau ses pensées vers Rabastan. Elle lui en voulait. Et lui parler se dévoilait nécessaire pour enfin lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie. Tout était finit, elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Son courage de Gryffondor était revenu et elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

Alice réfléchit alors un instant à où il pouvait bien être maintenant, vérifiant sa montre. Elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas encore rentré et quand elle vit quelqu'un revenir du parc, elle l'arrêta pour lui demander s'il avait vu le cadet des Lestrange quelque part à l'extérieur. À sa réponse mitigée, elle s'y dirigea à son tour pour aller lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela, déterminée.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle aperçut de loin une écharpe verte, la jeune femme s'y dirigea d'un pas furieux, mais saccadé. Rassurée qu'il soit seul, elle n'osa cependant pas l'interpeller, mais celui-ci la repéra au bruit et releva les yeux vers elle. C'était bien Rabastan, et rien d'étonnant à cela. Le Mangemort aimait vivre de nuit, restait adepte des nuits blanches ou faisait de longues veillées en clamant qu'il rattrapait ainsi tout le temps perdu en cours.

- Tiens donc, marmonna-t-il alors, assez fort tout de même pour que la jeune femme ne l'entende.

Elle se retrouva plantée devant lui, les poings serrés, toute crispée par la colère qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Elle le fixait d'un regard noir et comptait bien lui dire ses 4 vérités.

- Tu te crois drôle ? Tu crois que ça va me faire revenir ? C'était quoi ton but en faisant du mal à Franck ? Commença-t-elle, mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle continua de l'incendier. Ce n'est pas en faisant du mal aux gens qui me tiennent à cœur que tu vas avoir une chance avec moi ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! Tu es dangereux ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Parce que moi, maintenant, oui ! C'est parce qu'il existe des gens comme toi, des gens qui servent Tu-sais-qui, que les Aurors deviennent indispensables ! Récolte ce que tu sèmes, Rabastan, parce que c'est bien de la faute des Mangemorts, que nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux en ces temps ! Puis tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais si tu demeurais sincère, jamais tu n'aurais levé ta baguette sur Franck. Tu aurais été content que je sois enfin bien avec quelqu'un, ou avec quelqu'un de bien, peu importe son identité ! Tu ne dois pas décider de ma vie. Et tu ne décideras pas.

Rabastan l'écouta sans broncher, la fixant d'un regard profond en même temps. Une fois sa tirade terminée, il se leva, saisit la jeune fille par les épaules, puis la plaqua à un arbre près d'eux.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas drôle pour vous... Mais pour moi, ça l'était. Et je dirais que mon but, c'était à la fois de le blesser lui, mais aussi toi.

En le sentant faire, Alice se raidit mais soutint son regard en serrant les dents. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur de lui et son courage de Gryffondor était remonté à la surface, face à lui, enfin. Maintenant, son but était de conserver ce dernier.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, cracha-t-elle au visage du Serpentard.

- Peut-être te penses-tu mieux, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, sans la lâcher.

- Moi, je ne ferai mal à personne, lui dit-elle en tentant de le repousser. Au contraire, je vais essayer de limiter les dégâts engendrés par les Mages Noirs !

Cependant, le Serpentard la tenait toujours fermement aux épaules, et en la sentant de débattre, il se rapprocha d'elle pour coller son corps au siens, presque indécemment.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Les Aurors ne font jamais de mal ? Combien de Mangemorts ont déjà été tué par des Aurors ? Combien de ces Mangemorts avaient une famille, une vie, une âme ? Et toi, ne faire de mal à personne ? Je crois que tu...

Mais il s'interrompit dans sa phrase, ne voulait pas révéler que justement, la Gryffondor avait réussis à faire ce qu'aucune autre fille avant elle n'était parvenus... Le blesser intérieurement. Elle lui avait fait du mal en l'abandonnant, et par son attaque, il avait inconsciemment voulu lui rendre la pareille, sachant qu'elle tenait à Frank. Alice devait comprendre ce que c'était de devoir se passer brusquement de quelqu'un. Rabastan le comprenait à l'instant, même s'il n'avait pas tué Londubat, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué, sur le coup.

- Les Aurors, dans ce cas, tuent pour une bonne raison ! Pour ne pas que vous continuiez à faire du mal à d'autres gens ! La plupart des Mangemorts n'ont pas d'âme, leurs actes le prouvent ! Tu es tellement dans ton délire morbide, tu t'es tellement fait monter la tête par ta famille et ton seigneur, que tu ne te rends pas compte !

- Tu ne t'es peut-être pas offerte à moi, mais tu restes la pire des salopes que j'ai pu toucher, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale pour répliquer, en la fixant férocement.

Même s'il la tenait, elle avait encore la liberté de ses mains et elle lui colla une gifle monumentale, qui résonna dans l'obscurité du parc. Alice tremblait de colère et le fixait toujours. La réaction du Serpentard ne se fit alors pas attendre, et celui-ci saisit brusquement son poignet entre ses doigts, pour le serrer violement. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si clairs, d'un bleu si métallisé, s'assombrir presque aussitôt vers le cobalt sous le coup de la fureur. Alice eut immédiatement l'impression d'avoir Rodolphus devant elle et le repoussa violemment en se débattant, tentant de dégager son poignet de son emprise.

- LÂCHE-MOI ! hurla-t-elle sans se soucier des professeurs ou élèves qu'ils pourraient alerter.

Mais sans aucune réponse ni réaction, Rabastan continua son œuvre, toujours avec la même force. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait tellement, et la regardait sans la voir. Alice en profita pour le pousser violemment et retirer un de ses poignets, qui commençait à vraiment la faire souffrir. Puis soudainement, la pointe de sa baguette rejoignit son cou.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, Lestrange !

Toujours pas de réaction, si ce n'est qu'il serrât moins violement son autre poignet. Rabastan attendait un maléfice de la blonde, juste pour voir si elle était encore capable de lui faire du mal. Cette dernière le fixait, soutenant son regard, et attendait qu'il ne daigne enfin la lâcher. Merlin, la jeune femme voulait s'en aller sans avoir à lui jeter un sort ! Son inconscient ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille un peu plus, malgré tout.

Voyant son hésitation, le Mangemort sortit de sa torpeur et s'empara de la baguette, avant de la lancer plus loin. Il décolla alors la jeune fille de l'arbre et la poussa dans l'herbe. La voyant reculer sur ses coudes pour essayer de se lever, il s'avança vers elle pour l'en dissuader. Puis il remarqua qu'elle tentait de retenir ses tremblements. Elle ne transpirait pas de peur, mais ses émotions l'agitaient en tous sens, bouillonnant son cerveau et ses sens. Le Mangemort aussi. Il ne lui ferait rien. Il était peut-être énervé mais il n'oserait rien. Du moins, les deux étudiants l'espéraient. Elle était encore sa blondinette, et lui, son serpent.

Mais le problème de leur relation devait se régler, le plus tôt possible, et aucun des deux protagonistes ne semblait décider à céder devant l'autre. Mis en interaction, leur caractère respectif ne pouvait provoquer qu'un violent orage, et malheureusement, la foudre s'abattait maintenant. Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie les mouillaient tout deux. Parce que chacun, pour le bien de l'autre, n'avait jamais vraiment été lui-même, durant leurs moments partagés.

Et Rabastan n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. La détermination restait un des attributs principaux de sa maison. Bien décidé à ne pas céder en premier, même devant les beaux yeux de la Gryffondor, le jeune homme se baissa alors à sa hauteur, et plaqua ses poignets au sol, en la fixant. Penchée sur elle, il utilisa de nouveau son corps pour bloquer le siens.

- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

- Va-t'en… lui demanda-t-elle en gardant une voix calme tout en le fixant.

Comme seule réponse, Rabastan pressa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'un geste assez brusque. Ses doigts enlaçaient toujours fermement les poignets de la jeune femme, et il les serra de nouveau. Son baiser était fougueux, presque violent, mais il voulait faire comprendre à la Gryffondor la rage que la passion qui l'animait malgré lui, qu'elle lui faisait malheureusement ressentir.

Mais la jeune blonde se crispa et se débattait pour qu'il détache ses lèvres des siennes. Il avait beau y mettre toute la passion encrée en lui, Alice n'y voyait qu'un autre moyen de vouloir profiter d'elle, ou de la persuader vilement de revenir en arrière. Elle le sentit alors mordre plus ou moins doucement sa lèvre, refusant de s'arrêter. La Gryffondor poussa un cri, étouffé par leurs lèvres scellées, et tenta de se défaire de sa prise pour le faire se relever. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche, il était insupportable. Même si des regrets la rongeaient toujours quant aux anciens moments passés ensemble, c'était terminé. Pas question de céder non plus, de son côté.

Tout en le voyant faire un sourire en coin, elle sentit alors le Serpentard la claquer un peu au sol, avant de la lâcher et de se relever. Rabastan recula alors, et croisa les bras en la fixant encore. La blonde, elle se releva rapidement, récupéra sa baguette plus loin, puis recula en le fixant droit dans les yeux, assez choquée de son comportement. De leur comportement.

Alice serra davantage sa baguette dans sa main en voyant le Mangemort écarter les bras, avec une expression la défiant d'oser lancer un maléfice dans sa direction. Il était désarmé et laissait ostensiblement son état prochain entre ses mains, sans aucune intention de répliquer, ou d'esquiver un éventuel sort.

- Si tu en as tellement envie, et que tu me détestes à ce point, vas-y, Blondinette. Fais toi donc plaisir, si tu l'oses.

Son ton demeurait accusateur, mais bizarrement, on percevait une pointe d'amusement au fond de sa voix. Pas qu'il ne soit heureux, mais la situation lui paraissait cocasse, voire improbable.

Silence. Elle le fixait sans rien rétorquer, sans bouger. Même si Alice, en cet instant, haïssait Rabastan à un point indéfinissable, elle tourna les talons sans rien lui faire, estimant que s'il recommençait, sa pitié n'aurait plus lieu d'être, et les gestes remplaceraient cette dernière.

- Lâche pour un Gryffondor, asséna-t-il alors d'un ton désinvolte. M'enfin, plus ou moins comme d'habitude, alors je m'y attendais, Hellington.

Alice l'ignora comme elle put, et s'éloigna alors en courant, pour retourner vers le château. Rabastan, lui, se contentait de fixer son dos, appuyé à un arbre, ne sachant plus quoi penser de la situation.

.

* * *

_VOILAAAAAA_ !

Riche en émotion ce chapitre, j'ai aimé l'écrire *_* ! Et je suis amoureuse de Rabastan, vous saviez ? Petite Djouh partage l'avis de la majorité de ses lecteurs : ALICE CRAINT ! POURQUOI ELLE LAISSE PARTIR UN DIEU COMME ÇA POUR FRANK t_t ! Oké, je sors et part loin.

**Aufait, pour cette fiction :**

Si mes _prévisions_ se révèlent exactes, on a dépassé la **moitié**. Je compte environ 16 ou 17 chapitre, en plus de l'épilogue, qui est la suite du Prologue, haha. Je vous aussi savoir si vous souhaitiez que je fasse, après cet épilogue, une**_ petite série d'OS_** sur des étapes de la vie de Rabastan, dans le même contexte que cette fiction, **qui s'arrête après la torture des Londubat**. Je peux donc détailler son arrestation, son procès, un moment à Azkaban, son évasion... M'enfin, bref, ce genre de chose !

Je voulais aussi vous faire à tous un_** gros bisous**_. Vous m'encouragez à continuer avec vos avis ! Et même ceux qui ne commentent pas peuvent se sentir concernés. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de "succès" (oui, pour moi, c'est un succès d'avoir 17 follows *sors*) pour une fiction avec des personnages si _peu connus_ et si _peu exploités_. Ça me fait plaiiisir, même si ça fout la pression. *va prendre son césar* NepasraterDjouh, Nepasraaaater ! #keur

En espérant que vous ayez aiméééé ! **J'attends votre avis pour les OS !**

Bisous, Djouh.


	12. Chapitre 11

BONSOOOOOIR !

Oui, je sais, je suis affreusement en retard ._. Mais j'ai une bonne raison, je vous assure. J'ai eu un **_problème de santé_** assez conséquemment et franchement, j'ai failli en mourir, sans vouloir vous prendre en pitié. J'ai eu un pneumothorax non diagnostiqué, qui s'est aggravé avec une forte activité.. M'enfin, bref, tout va bien maintenant, on me pardonne ^^ Puis j'avais tout à rattraper avec la fac... Et j'ai cherché un nouvel appart, aussi, haha.

Bon, Djouh, cool ta vie, mais si on passait au chapitre ? Oui oui.

Alors, ce chapitre... Je l'aime pas trop. Je le trouve un peu **gateau** :) Mais bon, il est nécessaire, même s'il n'y a pas d'action ! Mais promis, dans le chapitre suivant, ça va saigner, haha ! Et promis, cette fois, je n'aurais pas autant de retard ._. Omg, presque 3 mois, je sais. Pardon pardon pardon !

_Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à ceux qui me suivent !_

* * *

.

Chapitre 11

.

.

.

Le temps était maussade, pour un mois de juillet. Encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, même pour le Royaume-Unis. Mais la météo allait de pair avec les événements dans le monde des sorciers. Chaque jours un peu plus, Voldemort montait davantage en puissance, donnant de plus en plus de travail aux Aurors et aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. De nombreuses disparitions ou meurtres étaient constatés, et les Mangemort s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Rabastan, lui, n'était pas non plus innocent dans l'histoire, malgré le fait que certains crimes puissent le rebuter. Il n'avait ainsi jamais aimé toucher aux enfants, et justement, il avait dû passer une de ses matinées dans une maison, à torturer le maître des lieux et sa femme pour avoir des renseignements. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte que le couple avait un enfant. Un jeune enfant. Une petite fille. Et lorsque sa belle-sœur Bellatrix lui avait demandé de la tuer, il n'avait pu résoudre à échouer, sachant parfaitement que la fidèle esclave irait tout raconter à son fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres tant adoré. Et l'éclair vert avait surgis du bout de sa baguette, impitoyable et inhumain. Mais il avait réussit, et sur le coup, c'est tout ce qui avait compté pour lui. L'idée que des remords le rongent ensuite ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, même s'il savait d'avance que cela allait arriver. Évidemment, cela ne ratait pas. Encore une semaine après, la souffrance était encore bien présente.

Le teint blafard et les bras légèrement tremblants, Rabastan avait donc décidé de consacrer son après-midi à une ballade au chemin de traverse, qui lui, n'était pas encore sous l'emprise totale des Mangemorts. Il marchait le long de l'allée, les mains dans les poches, et la capuche de sa cape émeraude rabattue sur ses boucles brunes et soignées. Après quelques heures de vadrouilles, il décida de s'arrêter dans un café, et opta pour le glacier Florian Fortârome. L'ex Serpentard se dirigea alors vers une table libre, mais son attention fut attirée par une blonde un peu plus loin, dos à lui, et un bouquin à la main. Elle mangeait une glace, et avait un petit ramequin de cacahuète devant elle.

Enfin, il la revoyait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Depuis le discours acide de la Gryffondor pour sa personne, Rabastan n'avait pu se résoudre à lui adresser la parole de nouveau, et bien sûr, ce sentiment était mutuel. La rancœur avait persisté entre les deux, et même l'orage n'avait sû relâcher la tension. Chacun avait de bonnes raison d'en vouloir à l'autre : Rabastan qu'elle ait joué avec lui ainsi, et Alice qu'il ait voulu tout bonnement éliminer Frank parce qu'elle avait fait ses choix de vie.

- Bonjour, Alice, salua-t-il en s'asseyant alors devant elle sans y être invité ni se manifester, tout en prenant une poignée des arachides.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui venait de s'installer en face d'elle. Ça ai, un face à face de nouveau, alors que durant leurs dernières semaines de scolarités, tous deux avaient fait en sorte d'éviter soigneusement l'autre. En venant ici, elle pensait pouvoir passer un petit moment tranquille mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle le regarda d'un air neutre et le trouvait bizarre par rapport aux autres fois, mais ne fit pas de remarques.

- Lestrange.

- Que de froideur, ironisa-t-il en lançant une cacahuète dans les airs, pour la laisser atterrir dans sa bouche.

Sa capuche tomba lorsqu'il pencha sa tête en arrière, révélant ainsi son teint maintenant pâle, alors que sa peau était d'habitude assez hâlée de nature. Mais l'ex-Serpentard n'y prêta pas d'attention, et interpella le serveur, pour lui commander sa glace et un Whisky Pur Feu.

« Étrange mélange », pensa alors la blonde, mais avec lui, plus rien ne l'étonnait : ses facettes sombres restaient multiples et instables, à ces yeux. Elle le vit alors se tourner vers sa personne de nouveau, les yeux plissés. Alice reposa son livre après avoir retenu sa page, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Elle voulait garder un œil sur lui tout en continuant de manger sa glace et le fixait en soutenant son regard. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui et il semblait plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé. Cela l'intriguait d'ailleurs fortement, et l'inquiétait même. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait, et surtout pas à elle-même. Elle avait définitivement tourné la page concernant Lestrange, sa conscience en était certaine.

Le silence pesant entre les deux jeunes gens dura jusqu'à ce que la coupe et le verre de Rabastan fut apportée. Celui-ci entreprit alors de manger, sans quitter des yeux l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Alors, ces ASPICS ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton calme et neutre entre deux cuillères.

- J'ai tout réussi. Et toi ?

Alice plissa les yeux face à son teint presque blanc qui contrastait avec la peau bronzée qu'il entretenait naturellement. Etait-il malade ? Avait-il de nouveaux soucis ? Une mission le mettait-il dans cet état ? Non, peu lui importait. Elle devait sortir ses inquiétudes de sa tête, et ne pas craquer. Le voir à cette table ne changerait rien.

- Ça dépend des matières, mais dans l'ensemble, je m'en sors bien. Très bien, même, puisque certaines n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Le Mangemort parvenait à maîtriser sa voix de manière parfaite, comme à son habitude. Cependant, les tremblements qui l'animaient avaient du mal à s'estomper, malgré ses efforts. Heureusement, il réussit à ne le montrer que légèrement.

- C'est bien ça le problème avec toi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique mais forcé. Rien n'a vraiment de crédit ni d'importance à tes yeux, alors que certaines choses peuvent se révéler d'une valeur insoupçonnée.

Elle savait qu'il réussirait, il n'était pas du genre à se planter. Ou même s'il se plantait, il faisait tout pour rattraper dans une autre matière. Mais elle ne détourna pas son regard de ses mains qui tremblaient un peu et elle se demanda de nouveau malgré elle ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois sa glace finit, Rabastan releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, et posa tout sur la table. Répondre à sa provocation était inutile. Tout en volant de nouveau des cacahuètes, il laissa son regard parcourir le visage de la jeune femme, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Chaque jour, l'inquiétude le rongeait un peu plus, surtout depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de se renseigner davantage sur les façons dont elle occupait son temps, depuis la fin de Poudlard.

- Tu es dans l'Ordre, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Tu es partisan de Tu-sais-qui, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix plus calme et basse pour ne pas se faire entendre tout en le fixant.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle faisait cela sur un coup de tête, même si elle lui avait suffisamment montrer qu'elle ne prenait pas ces histoires à la rigolade.

- Oui, mais moi, je ne te l'ai pas caché. Tu attendais qu'on se retrouve l'un en face de l'autre et baguette en main, pour me le dire ?

Son ton était légèrement accusateur, mais pas brusque. Seule l'inquiétude ressortait davantage. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le Serpentard bu une longue gorgée de son alcool, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre plus sûr de lui et de mieux contrôler son corps.

- Je t'ai clairement fais comprendre que je ne voulais plus te parler alors je ne vais pas t'écrire pour te dire ce que je fais, rétorqua-t-elle à nouveau en gardant ses yeux sur lui. Puis d'ailleurs, toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles. Nous étions fixés.

- Heureusement que je suis avisé.

Il plissa davantage les yeux, tout en croisant les bras, toujours adossé à sa chaise de façon droite et arrogante, comme à son habitude. Quant à Alice, elle le fixait et croisa à son tour les bras sans détourner son regard. Seule une légère grimace tordit son visage lorsque Rabastan but d'un trait le reste de son verre. Mais par Merlin, qu'avait-il donc ?

- Quand ta formation commence-t-elle ?

- En septembre, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi à part tes occupations occasionnelles ?

- Passer le concours d'entrée pour la formation du service des sports magiques, au ministère. Tu as déjà oublié, ça fait plaisir.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer vu que tu m'as tout de suite engueulé.

- Je t'en avais déjà parlé avant. J'ai toujours eu cette ambition. OH ! Et... J'ai appris que ton tendre petit-ami va faire la même chose que toi. Alors, comment ça va avec lui ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton acerbe, en pianotant sur la table.

Sa main tremblait toujours, et il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de serrer le poing pour se contenir.

- Ça va. Ne fait pas comme si ça t'intéressait. Et toi ? Ton père t'a choisi qui ?

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre et voulait lui tenir tête.

Rabastan la fixait, et écarta la question pour ne pas y répondre.

- Ah, parce que ça t'intéresse aussi ? Allez, ne fais pas genre non plus.

- Je fais comme toi, répliqua-t-elle en le fixant toujours, les dents serrées.

- Non, parce que toi, tu t'en fous réellement.

Il essayait de se détendre, et mis sa main sous la table pour cacher ses tremblements qui recommençaient sans ménagement.

Alice le remarqua et se redressa pour poser ses pièces sur la table pour payer sa glace et se leva en le regardant toujours. Si elle restait plus longtemps, la pitié continuerait de s'emparait de la Gryffondor, et c'était hors de question.

- Je pense que cette conversation n'a plus lieu d'être.

- Tu as peut-être raison, répondit-t-il en remettant sa capuche et en se levant également.

Rabastan attrapa alors doucement son poignet, plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et parla dans un murmure, d'une voix qui ne cachait aucune peine. Alice put sentir les tremblements qui animaient le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de nous détruire l'un l'autre, déjà ?

Elle s'arrêta alors, frissonnant malgré elle en sentant ses doigts si délicats et si froids sur son poignet. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête sans rien dire.

- Parce qu'on se déteste mutuellement, ou du moins, c'est ce que l'on s'efforce de croire, répondit-il alors lui-même.

Elle retira son poignet de son emprise, délicatement en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait rien à répondre. Et il n'avait rien à rajouter. Rabastan tourna alors les talons, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air désinvolte. Il marchait sans l'intention de se retourner. Transplaner et partir, c'était tout ce que le Serpentard avait en tête

Alice le regardait s'éloigner et s'avança doucement pour le rattraper. C'est ce qu'avait fait la pitié et le passé avec elle.

- Rabastan, dit-elle doucement. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi ça ne va pas..?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Mangemort à l'utilisation de son prénom, mais se perdit ensuite rapidement.

- Mais je vais bien, répondit-il beaucoup rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'est ma faute..? demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'un ton coupable et honte.

- Eh bien... Si cela peut te rassurer, pas seulement... Je... hésita-t-il un bref instant. La semaine dernière, j'ai été obligé de tuer un enfant. Une petite fille, de 7 ou 8 ans, je sais pas trop. C'est tout. Ça va passer, disons juste qu'avec l'accumulation de toutes ces petites choses, j'ai besoin de repos, je pense. Puis c'est étrange de te revoir.

Sa voix était tristement indifférente, et son expression toujours aussi impassible. Figée d'effroi, Alice tremblait en l'entendant, et c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit qu'il ne ressentait presque rien face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, avec la capacité de passer du détraqueur à l'épouvantard sans peine.

Il soupira alors longuement, et passa un doigt le long de sa joue, sans rien dire. Leur yeux se croisèrent, et il abaissa son bras, sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle se recula en le regardant et tourna les talons en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ses bras même si son histoire l'avait touchée. Même si _leur_ histoire l'avait touché, parce que sa conscience ne pouvait nier ce qui était. Elle comprit que le Serpentard lui manquait encore, mais elle aimait Frank bien plus que lui.

- J'aurais aimé avoir une petite comme elle, déclara-t-il avec un ton neutre mais certain. Avec toi, si possible. Et si ça me met dans un état pareil, c'est parce qu'elle était blonde aux yeux verts. Comme toi. Elle te ressemblait, alors inconsciemment...

Il fixait son dos, et avant que la Gryffondor ne se retourne, Rabastan tourna également les talons pour se diriger vers une ruelle, non loin de là.

Alice s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, la bouche ouverte et les yeux encore écarquillés d'avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se sentait tellement surprise et tellement mal qu'elle s'adossa au mur d'une ruelle plus loin pour tenter de reprendre contenance. La Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de percevoir. Maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle commençait quelque chose de sérieux avec Franck et qu'enfin, le Mangemort était sortie de son esprit. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il voulait tenter de la récupérer. Mais ce qu'il faisait était tellement horrible. Supporter cela toutes les semaines lui serait impossible... Entendre ces récits et vivre avec un homme qui pactisait avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom la dévorerait chaque jour un peu plus, rendant leur relation malsaine. Non, définitivement, c'était impensable.

Le seul bruit qui lui parvint alors aux oreilles lors de sa torpeur, fut celui du "plop" habituel lors d'un transplanage. Lorsque la blonde se retourna, seule l'allée vide se révéla devant son regard embuée. Rabastan était partie, et elle ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait de nouveau...

- C'est trop tard, répondit-elle alors inutilement, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Mais cela aurait pu être possible.

.

.

* * *

Gneuh. Promis, dans le chapitre suivant, ça swingue, haha ! Il est déjà écrit, ne manque plus que la correction :) !

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu un minimum ^^

_**Avis ?**_

Bisous ! Djouh


	13. Chapitre 12

BONJOUUUUUR !

Comme prévu, voici le _chapitre suivant_, le numéro 12, très rapidement ! C'est pour m'excuser du retard précédent, haha. Et comme prévu, il est long, riche en action, et j'y ai mis tout mon petit coeur.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, parce que perso, c'est un de mes chapitres** préférés**, avec la fin :p...

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Chapitre 12

.

.

.

Déjà une bonne heure que quelques Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre se livraient un féroce combat. Des sorts fusaient de toutes part, illuminant dangereusement les alentours sans pouvoir distinguer un camp vainqueur, mais un des hommes masqués avaient réussis à appuyer sur sa marque avec sa baguette, pour appeler du renfort. C'est ainsi qu'une dizaine d'individus armés et dangereux transplanèrent sur les lieux... Les frères Lestrange parmi eux. Alice, elle, était déjà là depuis longtemps et avec Franck, ils se battaient en compagnie de tous les autres résistants pour repousser les Mangemorts dans leur retranchement. Même sans avoir encore son diplôme d'Auror et en voyant les renforts débarquer en masse, elle ne voulait pas lâcher. Autant pour éviter de passer pour une lâche que pour les empêcher de gagner cette petite bataille. Aucun des mages noirs ne devait s'en sortir comme ça.

- Alice, rentre s'il-te-plait, je te rejoins après ! Rugissait sans relâche Frank envers sa compagne, tantôt suppliant, tantôt autoritaire.

La blonde savait que le Gryffondor s'inquiétait pour elle, mais non, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner ses amis dans ce guet-apens ! Oui, elle était enceinte. Mais elle se battait comme s'il n'y avait rien. Hors de question de flancher.

.

- Rabastan, bouge toi, ordonna Rodolphus à son cadet. MAINTENANT !

Peu motivé, le jeune sorcier se leva de son lit en se tenant le bras gauche, tandis que son aîné se rendait au salon. Les dents serrées pour éviter de répliquer à son frère qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aider ses collègues qui n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller seuls comme des grands, il enfila sa cape de Mangemort sans grande motivation. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit... Et si Alice était sur le terrain, cette fois-ci ? Voilà déjà trois mois que les deux camarades ne s'était pas recroisé, et Rabastan savait de source sûre que sa petite blondinette avait entamé sa formation d'Auror. Figé au centre de sa chambre, incapable d'aller vers la porte de son plein grès, son cerveau était en ébullition. La première chose qu'il ferait sur le terrain serait de repérer la Gryffondor et de la protéger si nécessaire. En espérant seulement qu'il n'en eut pas besoin, et que cette dernière serait tranquillement chez elle à réviser ses cours théoriques. Il ne voulait pas que ses pires cauchemars ne se réalisent : se retrouver face à elle en situation de crise.

La voix puissante de son frère, tremblante de colère et râlant quant à sa lenteur, le fit brusquement sortir de sa torpeur.

- C'EST BON, JE VIENS ROD ! S'écria-t-il en sortant puis descendant les escaliers d'un pas rageur.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, Rab, mais tu es vraiment agaçant, rétorqua son aîné d'une voix fort mielleuse. Retrouve un peu de motivation, ou je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas.

Voilà qui promettait...

.

Lorsqu'elle fut poussée au sol par un Mangemort, Alice se tourna vers lui dans l'intention de l'attaquer en retour, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. En effet, l'homme masqué tombait déjà à ses pieds, inconscient. En relevant les yeux, l'apprentie Auror vit un autre hors-la-loi, non loin d'eux, qui avait sa baguette magique pointée dans leur direction. C'était visiblement lui qui avait attaqué son camarade.

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils et se releva rapidement pour porter secours à un de ses collègues sans avoir le temps d'analyser la situation plus longuement. Pourquoi les Mangemorts s'entre-tueraient ici ? C'était insensé. Il devait viser sa personne, mais avoir raté sa cible. Mais pourquoi vouloir l'attaquer, alors qu'elle était déjà à la merci du Mage noir, qui s'apprêtait à la tuer ?

Sans le savoir, elle venait d'être sauvée par Rabastan, qui n'avait pas hésité à lancer un Stupefix sur lui, pour sauver Alice. Il l'avait reconnu, et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle parte. Malgré tout, il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tache, et se tourna vers un de ses amis en difficulté. Alors qu'il se battait avec lui contre les frères Prewett, il en reconnut un autre de loin, sans difficulté. Son visage n'avait pas changé, de même que son expression niais et son air d'abruti congénital, déterminé malgré tout. Mais comment Alice pouvait être attiré par ce Gryffondor d'une banalité sans précédent ? Certes, elle-même n'était pas d'une grande beauté flagrante, mais elle dégageait un charme certain à ses yeux, contrairement à son ennemi.

- Londubat... marmonna-t-il avec colère, les membres crispés.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea alors vers son rival, sa baguette levée. Celui-ci était de profil, et ne le vit pas arrivé à cause de sa concentration. C'était le moment idéal, car au même instant, Alice cherchait à aider ses collègues et ne regardait pas vraiment ce que son compagnon faisait. Elle restait concentrée sur ses propres combats, ne voulant pas se faire de mal pour le bébé. Sa confiance en les compétences magiques de Frank restait justifiée, même si l'inquiétude restait présente.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ s'écria alors le jeune Lestrange en le visant.

L'éclair vert se dirigea alors droit vers Frank, qui l'évita de justesse en avançant d'un pas précipité. L'erreur de Rabastan avait été de crier son sort, pour bien recracher sa haine : plus celle-ci était palpable et vive, plus un sortilège impardonnable devenait dévastateur. La jeune femme se tourna alors vivement après avoir terrasser son adversaire et chercha qui venait de crier le sortilège de la mort, sans avoir reconnu la voix du Serpentard, magiquement modifiée par son masque. Elle vit avec horreur que Frank était la cible du maléfice et abandonna l'autre Auror pour se diriger vers le coupable. La Gryffondor leva sa baguette d'un geste résolu, prêt à se battre.

Mais en l'apercevant, il se raidit brusquement, et dirigea sa baguette vers elle.

- _Stupefix !_ marmonna alors Rabastan, vert de colère et d'inquiétude sous son masque.

Elle lança un sort de protection en voyant le sort se diriger vers elle et se décala vite pour se rapprocher de Frank. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, et préférait anticiper une nouvelle attaque de ce Mangemort hargneux, sans pour autant se mettre en danger. A deux, ils auraient plus de chance.

- Ne la touche pas ! cria alors Frank en enchaînant avec un Experlliarmus, furieux de voir qu'il voulait s'acharner sur eux deux.

- Toi, tu la fermes, connard ! répliqua Rabastan en visant de nouveau le Gryffondor.

Cette fois, il se concentra le plus possible, afin de lancer un Endoloris informulé, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Mais la haine qu'il ressentait envers Londubat, à la fois pour sa négligence à laisser Alice sur le terrain alors qu'il prétendait l'aimer et pour lui avoir pris après Poudlard, fit que l'éclair rouge se dirigea droit vers lui pour le toucher de plein fouet. Derrière son masque, le Mangemort sourit alors de contentement en laissant la magie noire envahir tous ses membres, et se délecta encore une fois de la souffrance de son ennemi. Souffrance qui devint vite insupportable pour Frank, qui convulsait à terre. Il pensait ne plus jamais ressentit cette horrible sensation qu'était d'avoir la tête prise en étau, les membres frappés d'un marteau invisible et le sang semblable à de la lave en fusion.

En voyant Frank comme cela, Alice se précipita vers lui en tremblant, angoissée. Elle ne pensa même pas à lancer un sort au Mangemort qui lui faisait du mal, et s'évertua à maintenir son amant au sol, gémissante de dépit. Mais c'était inutile : la douleur continua, et le Mangemort pencha la tête pour mieux admirer le spectacle sous un autre angle. Il voulait le voir mourir de douleur. Cela était-il possible ? Il voulait une réponse, et comptait bien l'obtenir en se servant de Londubat comme cobaye. Enfin, il pouvait recommencer ce qui lui avait tant plu à Poudlard... Torturer ce scroutt à pétard.

- Ça fait toujours moins son malin, au sol, déclara-t-il d'une voix triomphante.

Se retrouvant à genoux à coté du souffrant, Alice sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour au moins calmer ses tremblements. Frank gigotait tellement de douleur et il ne pouvait retenir ses cris. C'était un spectacle insoutenable pour la jeune blonde qui crispa ses mains sur son ventre.

En la voyant faire, Rabastan fronça les sourcils et baissa sa baguette, sortant enfin de l'état second d'extase que lui procurait la magie noire. Il se rapprocha de quelques pas, avec un profond sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'envahissait. Peu à peu, il se défaisait de son maléfice et retrouvait ses émotions. Frank, lui, se relâcha et poussa un long gémissement de douleur tandis qu'Alice serrait fortement sa main. Elle se sentait mal et ne faisait même plus attention au Mangemort qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Sa main se porta naturellement dans ses cheveux lisses et ses doigts caressèrent doucement le front du Gryffondor, accompagnés par des paroles réconfortantes. Peu importait qu'elle ne meurt, elle n'abandonnerait pas Frank à son sort.

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux d'horreur lorsque plusieurs plaies béantes commencèrent à strier le torse de son compagnon. Impuissante, elle ne savait que faire et se demandait quel était ce sort, tandis que le Mangemort s'éloignait le plus rapidement possible. Le geste de la blonde avait été celui de trop pour Rabastan, même s'il avait tenté de faire des efforts en la voyant ainsi affligée. Alice éclata en sanglots et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'aide qu'elle ne reçut pas.

Elle fit quelque chose qu'elle se refusait alors de faire depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa formation d'Auror : elle transplana avec Franck en espérant ne pas s'évanouir à la fin de son action. Elle avait fuit. Pour lui.

.

Assis devant sa fenêtre, Rabastan regardait nonchalamment dehors. Le ciel commençait à retrouver peu à peu son éclat matinal, effaçant ainsi une à une les étoiles. Depuis que lui aussi, avait fuit le champs de bataille il y a quelques heures à peine, le jeune homme n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, et s'était contenté de rester assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. L'astronomie l'attirait depuis toujours, et ses capacités dans la matière était grande. Si ses parents -et particulièrement son père- ne considéraient pas le métier de professeur comme indigne d'un Sang-pur, il aurait continué dans cette voie, seulement pour le plaisir de répandre cette science dans les esprits. Mais le métier de haut-fonctionnaire au Ministère de la Magie lui convenait également, alors aucune réclamation ne s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- Rabastan ? Souffla une voix féminine et gracieuse depuis le seuil de la porte.

Le concerné tourna la tête en reconnaissant sa mère. Callidora Lestrange, anciennement Yaxley, était d'une beauté froide et d'une grâce non contenue. Physiquement, rien ne pouvait lui être reproché, mais c'était une femme glacée et glaçante, imposant le respect par ses expressions hautaines et condescendantes. Certes, elle restait toujours effacée derrière son charismatique époux, mais sa présence ne pouvait être manquée, malgré sa petite taille ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante et sa minceur.

- Mère, salua-t-il doucement, d'un air absent.

- Tu es rentré bien tôt, par rapport à ton frère, continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas léger.

- Oh mince, par Morgane... Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Vous êtes déjà réveillée ?

Rabastan poussa un soupir, en se maudissant. Rodolphus était complètement sorti de ses pensées, et il se disait qu'il allait devoir mettre en avant une solide excuse pour plaider sa cause. Sa fuite n'avait sûrement pas échappé aux Mangemorts, et son aîné lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il faisait passer les événements pour une soudaine lâcheté. Bien que dans un sens, c'en était malgré tout : il avait fuit Hellington et Londubat, ayant bien compris ce qui se tramait. Alice était peut-être enceinte, vu la façon de se tenir le ventre qu'elle avait eut, et le simple fait d'imaginer cela rendait le jeune homme malade. Son mal de cœur l'aurait fait vomir sur place s'il ne s'était pas détourné. Il espérait malgré tout se tromper, puisqu'aucune preuve n'était venu confirmer ses pensées, mais ses lueurs restaient minces.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna alors Callidora en plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes, la question de son fils passant totalement à la trappe.

La sensation désagréable d'être regardé par sa propre personne s'éternisait à chaque fois que sa mère posait les yeux sur lui... D'abord parce qu'elle savait lire en lui et déterminer lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien ou avait un problème, et enfin parce qu'elle avait exactement le même regard que lui : en amande et d'un bleu horizon, presque gris. Seuls les cheveux bruns de Rabastan se distinguait de la masse, ainsi que le visage, qu'il avait davantage hérité de son père.

- Je... Ce n'est rien, seulement la pression, mentit-il alors partiellement en cachant une partie des faits. Avec tous ce qui se passe, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, et ce soir, j'en avais besoin. Rodolphus me met la balai trop haut, il attend beaucoup et toujours mieux de moi. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui, je n'arrive pas à monter dessus.

Une fois près de lui, elle posa la joue sur le haut de sa tête, mêlant ainsi ses boucles dorées à celles brunes de son fils. Debout, Callidora demeurait plus grande que ce dernier d'à peine une tête, malgré sa position assise.

- Obéis à ton aîné, conclut-elle malgré tout. Fais de ton mieux, et tout s'arrangera. Il finira par comprendre.

Elle passa alors doucement sa main dans son dos, avec toute l'affection dont elle était capable. Et contrairement aux apparence, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait chez elle pour ses fils, même si Rodolphus avait toujours haï toute forme de contact affectueux, et que Rabastan restait grognon face à l'idée d'être couvée par une mère trop aimante. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était toujours là pour lui. En sentant son autre bras venir se loger autour de ses épaules dans un ultime geste de compassion, un fin sourire illumina les lèvres du Serpentard.

Il savait que sa mère le comprenait. Enfant, le jeune homme savait cette dernière un brin rebelle, joueuse, souriante, et curieuse Serdaigle aimant profiter de la vie. Mais son caractère avait vite été brisé par l'éducation stricte et rigide de ses parents, puis par la domination de son mari. Était-ce également ce qui attendait le jeune Mangemort ? Paraître parfait aux yeux de la communauté sorcière, dominer une femme et garder un statut social défini à l'avance par ses pairs ? Bien évidement. Les frasques et plaisirs de la jeunesse étaient bien vite digérés dans les famille de Sang-pur, et l'honneur prédominait pour conserver le nom. Ce nom si respecté et craint qu'était « Lestrange » ne laissait à Rabastan aucune possibilité de penser sa vie comme il le voulait, tout comme c'était le cas pour la famille Yaxley ou les autres Sang-Pur.

Lorsque Callidora lâcha son fils, ce dernier eut l'impression de n'avoir passé que quelques minutes dans ses bras. Il avait finalement, après quelques temps, délicatement enlacé sa mère pour ressentir encore davantage sa présence. C'était apaisant, relaxant. Enfin, son esprit était plus calme, plus serain. Un soubresaut l'avait brièvement traversé en repensant à ce qu'il avait ressenti face aux deux Gryffondor, puis instinctivement, sa main s'était posée sur son cœur, là où le poignard demeurait profondément enfoncé. Mais sa mère lui avait doucement retiré par son étreinte, et sans le savoir, recousus les vaisseaux éclatés au fur et à mesure de son extraction.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre aussi discrètement qu'au moment d'y rentrer, laissant ainsi son fils seul face à ses démons. Seul, mais prêt à combattre. Rabastan tourna alors de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, et reprit sa contemplation. Certes, la douleur était toujours présente, mais au moins, la plaie était en voie de guérison. Replongeant son regard barbeau vers le ciel, il s'aperçut avec désolation que le jour s'imposait de plus en plus. Ça ai, il ne voyait plus l'étoile d'où venait son prénom. « Rastaban » avait disparut du ciel, cachée derrière de nouveaux nuages en formation et le soleil levant. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été la plus brillante de la constellation à laquelle elle appartenait, celle du dragon. Sa faible lumière en faisait un astre second, tout comme lui. Second héritier, second de son frère, second pour Alice. Être second, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, à sa forte et désagréable impression. La constellation représentait sa famille, et lui, était sur le point de se faire manger par ce fameux dragon.

« Gamma Draconis », comme on appelait aussi cette petite étoile discrète, une super géante incapable de s'illuminer au point de s'imposer. Même en étant binaire, c'est à dire accompagnée par une autre étoile ayant le même centre de gravité qu'elle, son importance restait moindre... "Cela tombe bien qu'une naine blanche soit sa compagne... Une étoile en passe de mourir", pensa-t-il amèrement. Parce que oui, il comptait bien faire en sorte qu'Alice ne meurt. Pas véritablement parce qu'il en était incapable, certes, mais l'encourager à quitter sa vie. C'était à son tour de prendre les choses en main, et de la repousser. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre éternellement. Rabastan ne savait pas ce que son père lui réservait quant à sa futur vie familiale, mais il l'accepterait. Il prendrait celle qu'on lui imposera, et s'attellera au mariage de convenance.

Même si, définitivement, sa mère resterait la seule véritable femme de sa vie.

.

Voilà déjà une heure qu'elle était là, assise sur un banc, impuissance et au bord de l'hystérie. Les genoux contre elle, les deux mains sur son ventre, Alice se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, attendant que le temps ne passe.

- Pourquoi on s'acharne sur lui, murmurait-elle pour elle même. Pourquoi c'est toujours lui.. On était assez d'Aurors sur place non ? C'est toujours sur lui.. Pourquoi.

Elle soupira alors doucement, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste anxieux. Toujours aucune nouvelle des Medicommages qui soignait Frank. Apparemment, le puissant maléfice de magie noire qui avait touché ce dernier était méconnu et tout à fait inédit. Son créateur, à savoir le frère de Rabastan, avait pris soin, en plus d'augmenter l'effet d'un sort de découpe, de faire en sorte que les plaies soient empoisonné. Mais tout ce qu'Alice savait, c'était que le sang du Gryffondor prenait peu à peu une teinte toujours plus foncée, et qu'il finirait par en mourir si un remède n'était pas trouvé avant que son liquide vital ne vire totalement au noir. Une amélioration se faisait encore attendre et elle craignait que cela ne le fasse souffrir, même dans son coma, ou encore qu'il n'en garde des séquelles irréversibles.

- Et ce Mangemort était tellement bizarre, continua-t-elle encore. Il a voulu comme... me protéger... Mais après il nous a attaqué..

Puis elle s'interrompit nette dans son raisonnement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais pourtant.. qui d'autre voudrait la protéger et s'acharner sur Frank en même temps ? Rabastan. Seulement Rabastan. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et tenta de reprendre son calme. Il avait dû voir qu'elle était enceinte, ou du moins, capter son geste de protection sur son ventre. Et le Serpentard était loin d'être idiot. Sans oublier qu'en colère, il était plus que redoutable. Affligé, il était incontrôlable. Alors les deux combinés...

Elle s'adossa au siège, en gardant une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire du mal à nouveau... Lui qui, à peine quelques mois plus tôt, avouait qu'il aurait voulu d'un enfant avec elle. S'il était vraiment sérieux et qu'il avait compris, elle n'imaginait pas son état actuel.

.

* * *

Autant vous le dire direct, je ne supporte pas Alice dans le précédent chapitre et celui-ci, haha ! Et pourtant, c'est mon personnage, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Pour les étoiles et tout le tralala, j'ai tout vérifié moi même, et j'ai même demandé à quelqu'un qui m'est proche, chercheur en astrophysique. Moi même je voulais faire ça au début, hahaha, au collège. Ca m'a donc bien éclaté d'écrire ce passage un peu lyrique, trololo.

Aufait, désolée de briser les espoirs de ceux qui espérait que Neville soit le fils de Rabastan... Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça :p !

**Alors, j'attends votre avis ! QU'EN PENSEZ VOUS ?**

**Des suppositions pour la suite ? Des attentes ? Et concernant la mère de Rabastan ? Et Alice alors, elle mérité des claques ou quoi ?**

Bisous, Djouh.


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonsoooir !

Me voilà avec la suite. Certes, j'ai une bonne semaine de retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! **Je n'ai pas internet en vacances** :( ! Donc j'écris, mais pour poster, c'est la course au réseau wifi ! Horrible :p

Bon, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

.

Chapitre 13

.

.

.

En quelques secondes seulement, mais après un long temps de réflexion, Rabastan transplana dans un quartier calme d'une banlieue londonienne. Celle-ci était habitée par une majorité de moldus, mais clairsemée de maisons d'appartenance sorcière. Comment Alice avait-elle pu se retrouver habitante de ce coin de la ville, alors qu'elle et son amant était des sorciers au Sang-Pur ? Toutefois, la question qui taraudait principalement le Mangemort, c'était surtout de savoir comment elle faisait pour vivre ici. Il la savait tolérante, mais à ce point, cela en était affolant : le risque de se faire découvrir au grand jour par les moldus riverains était trop élevé par les temps qui couraient ! Et elle ne savait pas vraiment se fondre dans la masse, même sans avoir de préjugés. En bonne sorcière, Alice portait toujours de longues capes assorties à des robes du même genre. Quant à sa culture générale moldue, bien qu'assez étendue pour celle d'une fille issue d'une famille de Sang-Pur, celle-ci comportait de nombreuses lacunes, non comblée par l'option de Poudlard, que la jeune blonde n'avait pas choisie.

Ayant enquêté au sujet de son lieu de vie depuis bien longtemps, le jeune homme s'avança rapidement dans les rues, à la recherche de la bonne maison, qu'il reconnut rapidement. Puis une fois devant la porte, il vérifia le nom et toqua doucement, en gardant la capuche de sa longue cape noire sur la tête. Quand Alice l'entendit, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, laissant la télévision allumée. Elle aimait bien cet engin moldu qui lui permettait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses dont jamais les idées ne lui auraient traversé l'esprit. Et à chaque fois qu'elle cuisinait, c'était un plaisir d'écouter les journalistes moldus en même temps. Or, en ce moment, elle s'affairait pour préparer un dîner digne de ce nom à ses parents, qui venaient lui tenir compagnie et la soutenir régulièrement depuis le début de l'hospitalisation de Frank.

En ouvrant, la jeune femme fut surprise de voir un homme avec une capuche noire, mais soulagée en reconnaissant les yeux et la chevalière de Rabastan, si caractéristiques. La Gryffondor le vit alors mettre ses mains dans ses poches, et la dévisager d'un air étrange, qu'elle n'aurait su adéquatement analyser. Il semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois physiquement parlant, mais cependant toujours aussi psychologiquement perturbé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu les récents événements. Comme toujours, l'homme faisait de lourds efforts pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait, mais cela n'échappait à son oeil avertit, le connaissant maintenant que trop bien.

Alice savait que tôt ou tard, le Serpentard viendrait jusqu'à elle pour discuter de la bataille, et s'expliquer sur son geste envers son fiancé. Et si cela n'avait pas eu lieu, elle aurait sûrement finit par s'agenouiller sur sa fierté et en prendre l'initiative. Évidemment, la culpabilité face à la façon dont Rabastan avait appris pour sa grossesse la prenait à la gorge... Sa préférence allait vers une annonce de vive-voix ou même par hibou... Mais dans tous les cas, cela aurait dû venir d'elle-même. En aurait-elle seulement était capable, en sachant que cela allait blesser son âme ? La réponse restait maintenant perdue à jamais...

- Bonsoir, Alice, salua-t-il alors de sa voix rauque.

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire : devait-elle le laisser dehors et le faire souffrir davantage ou prendre pitié de lui et le laisser entrer ? Elle choisit la deuxième option, malgré la pointe de haine qui transperçait la voix du Mangemort, et se décala donc d'un pas afin qu'il ne passe.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle en retour, sans baisser le regard.

Rabastan regarda alors autour d'eux, pour examiner rapidement la décoration et l'architecture intérieure. Une grimace lui échappa à la vue de la télé et de la décoration mixte, puis il retira sa capuche, par réflexe de politesse. Tout cela sans emmetre de commentaire. Du moins, pas oral car il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Il est encore à Sainte Mangouste, continua-t-il d'un air neutre.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le salon et éteignit la télévision, pour que le silence devienne maître des lieux. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés et le regard à la fois anxieux et déterminé : elle ne devait pas paraître faible devant lui, elle ne devait pas céder.

- Oui, il y est encore.

- Ce n'était pas une question, chérie. Ouuuh, déjà deux semaines.

Sa bouche s'étira alors en un fin sourire narquois. Le Mangemort passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, et la fixa à son tour, en plissant les yeux. Sur ce coup, il remerciait son frère de lui avoir appris cet infâme maléfice de sa création, qui donnait tant de fil à retordre aux Medicommages, et demeurait fier de sa réussite. Ce sort n'était pas facile, mais il n'était pas aussi idiot que pouvait le penser Rodolphus.

- Je ne suis pas ta chérie, Rabastan, répliqua-t-elle en le fixant, les bras toujours croisés.

Alice se fit la réflexion qu'il semblait différent par rapport à leur dernière entrevue, comme s'il s'était endurci face à elle. La verve qui animait sa passion s'amoindrissait-elle enfin petit à petit ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu es ma blondinette. Et tu es enceinte, dit-il plus sèchement, en la fixant.

Le regard toujours planté dans ses orbes bleutées, la jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil sans lui répondre. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était enceinte, et de plus, cela commençait à se voir. Après un long soupir, sa tête acquiesça d'elle même. Il était inutile de démentir, même si ignorer cette culpabilité involontaire restait difficile.

- Oui. Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle même si elle pensait que ça lui ferait un peu plus de mal.

- Ce n'était pas une question non plus... murmura-il sans détourner le regard.

Rabastan ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il continuait de s'informer sur la blonde au lieu de tenter de l'oublier, comme il se l'était promis après l'heure passée avec sa mère. Sûrement parce qu'il tenait trop à elle, et que même la résignation ne suffirait jamais à lui faire oublier ce que ses sentiments lui avaient fait ressentir. La réponse d'Alice, même s'il la connaissait déjà, l'affligea encore plus, et il tenta de dissimula son mal-être flagrant. Sans succès : ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, pendant de longues minutes. Certes, son visage restait neutre, mais cette attitude, ce repli sur soi, ne pouvait être que négatif.

Alice le regarda faire, se sentant mal pour lui. Elle aussi se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler, de la chercher, alors que ses volontés avaient été limpides. Son obstination typique d'un Serpentard l'impressionnait, néanmoins sa place était près de Frank.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Seulement pour te voir, et te parler, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux, d'une voix posée.

- Me parler de ce qu'on sait déjà tous les deux ? Voir si je vais bien et qu'aucun de tes collègues ne m'a agressée ? interrogea-t-elle à nouveau sans le quitter des yeux.

Rabastan se contenta d'acquiescer, un air de nouveau neutre sur le visage. Ceci était la vérité pure. Il n'essayait pas spécialement d'obtenir les considérations de la blonde, sachant très bien que ses chances étaient maintenant minimes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ressentir sa présence, et tant mieux si un jour, ses efforts payaient et qu'elle revenait vers lui.

Elle se releva alors pour s'approcher de lui et le dominer de sa hauteur.

- Je vois bien que tu te fais du mal en venant me voir, alors pourquoi donc t'obstines-tu ? Ne crois pas que te voir dans cet état ne m'atteint pas. Cela me blesse de voir que tout ce que tu disais était vrai. Que beaucoup de mes espoirs te concernant aussi. Mais... C'est trop tard. Nous sommes en guerre, je suis une Auror et tu es un Mangemort. Nous ne sommes pas du même camp, et encore moins du même monde.

- Bien fait pour toi, Alice. Tu mérites ce que tu ressens vis à vis de moi, et j'espère que cela te blesse plus profondément que tu ne le suggères. Puis pour te répondre, je ne peux m'empêcher de venir te voir, répondit-il en la fixant, sans bouger de sa place. Et je le sais parfaitement, que c'est trop tard. Je n'attends plus grand chose de ta part.

- Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Tu me fais... Tu me rends mal autant que tu l'es, et tu le sais... Je ne te comprends pas...

- Pour être honnête, je ne fais pas exprès, mais tant pis pour toi. Je te hais autant que je t'aime.

Sa voix se fit plus cassante, plus sèche. Il continuait de laisser son regard d'un bleu métallisé se perdre dans celui émeraude de l'ex-Gryffondor. Alice, elle, se contentait d'une moue gênée dans sa direction.

- Je suis désolée.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire, bien que la situation ne soit en rien risible.

- Bien sûr que si... Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal, de t'en faire encore et de continuer alors que j'en ai conscience.

- Je ne suis pas à plaindre non plus. Un futur m'attends, avec une autre femme, un héritier et un héritage.

En entendant un coup de tonnerre venant de l'extérieur, Rabastan tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et s'y dirigea pour regarder le ciel. Alice n'eut alors que la vision de son dos couvert de sa cape de Mangemort et de ses boucles soignées, tombant gracieusement sur sa nuque. Même de dos, le Mangemort dégageait toujours autant de charme, celui dont elle n'avait jamais été indifférente.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se refusa de répondre. D'un côté, elle prenait sa réplique comme un coup de poignard dans le dos en comprenant que la consolation du Mangemort serait l'argent, la gloire et une femme soumise. De l'autre, le soulagement s'emparait de sa conscience, n'ayant aucune envie que le Serpentard ne gèle son avenir par sa faute. Sans compter qu'il faisait le gros dur devant elle, mais que cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'elle restait une garce pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Et aujourd'hui, Alice s'en rendait compte plus que jamais.

L'Auror le vit alors revenir vers elle, saisir doucement son poignet, et l'entraîner vers la porte de sortie. Étonnée, elle ne se débattit pas, laissant ainsi sans surveillance son plat au four et l'heure tournante. Mais à ce moment précis, la jeune femme s'en moquait bien, ignorant même le risque que ses parents ne la surprenne avec le Mangemort.

- Allons prendre l'air, dit alors ce dernier. Il pleut.

Elle se laissa entraîner vers la porte, prenant juste sa cape au passage, pour se couvrir. Sans se soucier de la pluie devenant presque torrentielle, Rabastan l'entraîna dans le jardin. Il appréciait sentir l'eau sur son visage, et être trempé le dérangeait peu. Son seul soucis était que ses boucles soyeuses ne soient cassées par le poids des gouttes... Lui qui passait tant de temps à les discipliner pour les embellir.

Après avoir enfiler sa cape en tremblant, la jeune femme se rapprocha instinctivement du Serpentard, en pinçant les lèvres. Elle espérait ne pas tomber malade, car comment pourrait-elle l'expliquer à Frank si c'était le cas ? De plus, il était hors de question de mettre en danger son bébé. Elle rabattit alors sa capuche sur ses cheveux et lui jeta un regard. Rabastan, lui, se contenta de l'observer, parcourant de ses iris son visage pâle et clairsemé de tâches de rousseur.

- J'aurais dû te traîner sous la pluie de cette manière plus souvent, ironisa-t-il en la sentant faire. Et plus tôt, si j'avais su.

- Ne reviens plus, murmura-t-elle en le regardant. S'il te plait..

- Viens avec moi. Et je ne viendrais plus emmerder Londubat.

La voix du Mangemort était presque suppliante, mais Alice secoua la tête en détournant les yeux. Enceinte de Frank, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Et même cela n'avait pas était le cas, Rabastan Lestrange n'était définitivement pas bon pour son avenir, ce que tous les bons sentiments du monde ne pourraient changer.

- Les moldus pensent que la pluie expie les fautes, continua-t-il en soufflant face à son manque de réaction. Alors pour une fois, prenons en considération leurs âneries, et pardonnons les tiennes.

La jeune blonde se mit devant lui sur la pointe des pieds, pour être le plus possible face à lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient malheureux, mais les décisions qu'elle prenait faisaient qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Et pour que toutes ses fautes soient effacées, ce n'était pas ce simple orage qu'il aurait fallu, mais une tempête tropicale.

Doucement, elle prit ses mains et aggripa ses paumes avec ses pouces. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent délicatement dans sa peau

- Ou plutôt, les nôtres, rajouta-t-il. Et si je quittais les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Bien sûr, le Mangemort savait que ce n'était pas possible, mais il pouvait au moins tenter d'être moins actif, ou de montrer moins d'entrain pour l'exécution de quelques tâches.

- Rabastan, murmura-t-elle aussi. Arrêtons... Une bonne fois pour toute. Tu te fais du mal. Tu nous fais du mal...

L'homme serra alors ses mains à son tour, sans rien dire, juste en la regardant d'un air faussement neutre. Alice détourna alors le regard, c'était trop pour elle. Il avait de nouveau réussis à la faire douter. Pas de ses sentiments envers Rabastan ou Frank, mais de son intégrité : peut-être était-elle la seule fautive dans cette histoire...

- Sois heureuse avec lui, conclut-il après quelques minutes.

Leurs mains se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, tandis que l'amertume transperçait son ton.

Elle tremblait et retira vivement ses mains pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Alice ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle se sente mal de le quitter, là, et que des larmes lui brûlaient impitoyablement les pupilles. Rabastan, lui, disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, si caractéristiques des Mangemorts, sans une seule autre parole supplémentaire...

.

Brûlé... C'était l'état de ses lasagnes, quand l'Auror rentra de nouveau, après avoir abandonné Rabastan. Sur le coup, les larmes et les tremblements empêchèrent la Gryffondor de retirer le plat du four en toute sécurité, et elle s'était donc contentait d'éteindre le four. Etant resté au chaud, tout continuait de cuire sournoisement, pendant que la jeune femme s'empressait de changer de vêtements, afin de ne pas attraper froid. De plus, seule une douche bien chaude calma ses secousses, à la fois causées par le froid et par le trop plein d'émotions. Et lorsqu'elle redescendit, c'était trop tard : son plat était irrécupérable.

Alice jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge, et vit avec horreur qu'il ne restait qu'un petit quart d'heure avant l'arrivée de ses parents. Fort heureusement, elle avait déjà préparé l'entrée et les légumes. Le dessert, lui, avait périt en même temps que ses lasagnes, mais elle avait sû se débrouiller pour dénicher de la crème glacée pour remplacer son gâteau.

Soupirante, l'Auror se résigna et installa le couvert avec soin. Ses parents, bien que n'ayant aucun préjugé raciste envers les moldus ou né-moldus, tenaient à la bonne éducation, aux préceptes sociétaires et aux autres manies de leur classe.

L'heure tourna rapidement, et de nouveau, on toqua à la porte. Sans surprise, ce fut Mr et Mrs Hellington qui se tenaient devant la porte. Alice s'efforça alors de sourire, et les salua le plus chaleureusement possible.

- Bonsoir maman, bonsoir papa ! Sourit-elle en les enlaçant tour à tour.

Ils passèrent alors rapidement à table, la Gryffondor cachant toujours son mal-être. Mais vers la fin du repas, malgré les multiples conversations animés pour camoufler l'ambiance, la mère d'Alice prit doucement la main de sa fille en plantant son regard ambré dans le siens.

- Dis, chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, répondit alors sa fille d'un ton calme. Seulement l'inquiétude pour Frank qui s'empare de moi, maman... Je suis pressée qu'il sorte.

À cette réponse, le père se tourna vers Alice et sa femme en posant son verre. L'homme, aussi blond que sa fille mais assez trapu et de taille moyenne, laissa un fin et rassurant sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres, avant de s'engager lui aussi dans la conversation. Ancien guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste, Duncan Hellington travaillait maintenant en tant que chef de service des blessures, morsures ou piqûres par créatures magiques.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, continua-t-il alors en buvant de nouveau une gorgée de son vin, je suis passée à l'étage de Frank, aujourd'hui. Un autre traitement expérimental va lui être administré demain matin, pour accélerer la guérison. Tu devrais passer le voir pendant pour rester à ses côtés, l'équipe est très confiante. Je peux t'accompagner Lili, si tu veux.

L'Auror se contenta alors d'un hochement de tête comme seule réponse. Mais Mrs Hellington, elle, revint à la charge en s'adressant cette fois-ci directement à son mari.

- Elle ne va pas bien, s'indigna cette dernière. Imagine que la potion ne fonctionne pas, Duncan ? De plus, ta fille est enceinte, elle doit se ménager. La preuve étant, le dîner initialement prévu est à la poubelle !

Sans chercher à contredire sa mère, la blonde se leva en s'emparant des assiettes vides, comme pour prouver que tout allait bien. Au moins, à entendre la suite de leur conversation, ses deux parents pensaient que son état moral ne résultait que des blessures de Frank et de sa grossesse ainsi perturbée. Mais Alice avait l'habitude : bien que sa mère soit très attentive à sa santé et à son bien-être, cette dernière n'avait jamais su parfaitement cerner la personnalité de sa fille. Quant à son père, il avait toujours passé plus de temps à son travail qu'au domicile familial. Les vacances de Mr Hellington, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore gradé au rang de chef, ne correspondaient que rarement avec celle d'Alice... Résultat, ils ne se voyaient que rarement durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort n'arrangeait rien, de plus en plus de blessés arrivant à l'hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques, causées par ses fidèles.

- Voyons, Amber... soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, puis en se tournant vers sa fille. Certes, elle a besoin d'assistance, mais elle est enceinte, et non malade. Inutile de parler ainsi en sa présence ! Oh, tu veux de l'aide ma chérie ?

Un geste l'avait en effet alerter : Alice passait délicatement une de ses mains sur son ventre, en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Puis sans attendre sa réponse, Duncan se leva pour s'emparer des couverts sales et continua de parler.

- Tu sais à quel point j'abhorre l'esclavagisme des elfes, mais tu devrais peut-être t'en procurer un durant ta grossesse, Lili. Je peux demander à un ami, il saura où...

- Non merci papa, ça va aller, l'interrompit-elle alors brusquement en lui retirant tout des mains. Je vais m'ennuyer si je ne fais rien dans cette maison, et puis comme tu l'as dis.. Je suis enceinte, pas malade.

La Gryffondor accorda alors un dernier sourire à ses parents, avant de tourner les talons en direction de la cuisine. Derrière elle, les parents s'échangèrent un regard résigné, avant de la laisser partir. Rassurée de les entendre changer de sujet, Alice s'affairait pour rendre présentable le dessert, en le mettant sur une assiette digne de ce nom. Et c'est avec soulagement que la jeune femme se félicita de leur cacher son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà assez pour en rajouter !

Tout en modelant les coupes de glace, elle repensait également à ce qu'avait dit son père à propos du prochain traitement de Frank. Avec un peu de chance, si tout se passait bien, il sortirait avant la fin du mois, ou même soyons fou, de la semaine. Et revoir son compagnon, sentir sa présence, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras lui permettrait sûrement de sortir Rabastan de sa conscience, une nouvelle fois.

Sans oublier qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq mois de grossesse, et hors de question de supporter la solitude davantage.

.

* * *

Voilàààà, voilààà. Les prochains chapitres promettent, je vous le dis !

Bon, je retourne bronzer (ou plutôt brûler) sous le soleil du sud :3 ! Et pour chaque review laissée, j'offre un billet d'avion pour me rejoindre, hihi !

Bisous bisous,

**_ Anto._**


End file.
